


Case File #412

by SisterWine



Category: X-Men (AU), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Agents Under Covers, Disturbing Relationships, Love gone wrong, M/M, Never Fall For A Target, Snugglies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterWine/pseuds/SisterWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both working on the same case, and on each other's nerves, Logan and Remy have a case to solve and have been forced to work together. </p><p>Disclaimer: Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox own the right to Logan, Remy, and Jean-Luc. I own the rights to the other character in the story (Keith Ramsie, Chief Ontanol, etc). No harm intended, no money exchanged, simply for pleasure and entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alisa LeBeau appears courtesy of Nicole Wagoner. It is her copyrighted character. Leave her alone!

During the flight in the personal jet of his employer/new love, Remy had mostly sat in the plush swivel chair and stared out the window. He kept his eye on what Keith Ramsie was doing out of the corner of his eye but, had mostly bored with the flight. They had waited for months to do this deal and if it was a bust, Remy was going to be very unhappy. A dark grey business suit with white shirt and black suit shoes, he sat left over right cross-legged and held his chin up by resting his elbow on the arm of the chair and curling his hand around the left side of his jaw. He had let his hair grow so that it was shaggy but well kept and resting behind his shoulders.

Ramsie was constantly on the phone and wandering around the cabin as he talked. Hanging up with one call, he sighed and sat down beside Remy and reached for Remy's free hand. "Can you see Boston from here, yet?" His voice was silky with a slight New York accent. He was only a few years older than Remy with smokey brown hair and laughing hazel eyes with a well-muscled body to match his handsome looks.

"Hm?" Remy turned to look at him and quirk a smile before turning back to the window. "Nope. Jus' clouds. When d' we get off dis circus ride?"

Ramsie laughed huskily. "Just another hour or so." Patting Remy's hand and standing up to answer yet another call, he took one more look at the younger man and turned back to the caller. "I want this deal. How many do we have, already?" he paused to listen to what the other side had to say. "Then you make sure we get through this. I'm not postponing my trip, to go to jail!"

He listened carefully to the call as he pretended to be more concerned with the clouds they went through. As Ramsie hung up and once again sat down beside him, Remy looked over at him and could see the tension in him. Uncrossing his legs and sliding off his chair, Remy knelt in front of Ramsie and ran his hands along the man's thin sides as they kissed. His lithe fingers slipped to the man's pants fastenings and he quickly undid them before sinking down to nibble and lick at the hardening manhood.

Watching Remy suck and lick, Ramsie sat there with nonchalant interest and sighed as the ministrations were helping very little with his tensions. He looked up, casually, as one of his bodyguards stepped out of the cockpit and came to stand in front of his employer. "Yes?" Another deep breath as Remy's mouth was steadily easing the frustration.

Remy didn't stop and could care less that someone else was in the room, watching him. He heard the big, thick man in a tan suit report that they were 45 minutes away from landing. Trying not to choke as Ramsie's hips rocked up and drove his erection further down Remy's throat and a hand was placed at the back of his neck, he began to suck harder and paced himself as the bodyguard, Hugo, was dismissed. Finally, Remy got his way and swallowed with deep, throaty moans. "Feel better?" Sitting back and smiling, Remy observed the older man's panting and sated state.

Smiling and sitting forward to kiss Remy's lips, Ramsie thanked him and nodded before pushing Remy to lie back on the floor as he climbed over to straddle Remy's hips. Kissing Remy again, the older man ran his hands along Remy's chest, feeling the smoothe plains through the soft and cool material.

The feeling Remy was getting from the man atop him was more than simple playfulness, it was lust, greed, power, and jealousy. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach, without the feeling of turbulance steadily rising, as they stared into each other's eyes. It was overpowering to him that the man above him was so well conserved from any normal person but Remy LeBeau was not normal. "We have a good half hour before de plane lands, cher. Ya want Remy to satisfy you more?"

"Perhaps later. Right now, I need to make a few calls." Standing up and pulling Remy to his feet by the hand, they were instantly jostled back to the floor with turbulance.

Hugo returned to the cabin to inform Ramsie and LeBeau that they had just flown into a thunderstorm and the captain has instructed them all to take their seats and fasten their safety belts. The cabin of the plain was similar to an executive office, with chairs that were placed in all different directions and a desk and sofa placed along the sides. Hugo sat in a chair adjacent to Ramsie and Remy and faced the left side of the plane, staring out a window into a dark blue and gray cloud.

Remy returned to his seat and instantly fastened his safety belt before clutching both armrests with white fingers. "I hate flyin'! I hate flyin'!" he repeated over and over under his breath but stopped as Ramsie's left hand held his right for the remainder of the flight.

When the plane landed, and Remy and others were exiting via roll away stairs, the rain hadn't stopped and the towncar to retrieve them to the hotel was parked further away than they had liked. He sighed and made his way casually towards the car that Ramsie and Hugo were running for. Remy was soaked by the time he climbed into the car and sat down beside his employer. "How 'bout we drive back ta Washington, non?"

Ramsie laughed deeply as the car pulled away from the runway.

~~~~~~~~

After checking into their room, Ramsie had told Remy to pass a few hours by himself as he had a few errands to run. Kissing Remy as he sat on the end of the bed, he took one last look at what he was leaving and told Remy "don't have too much fun, alone." Closing the door behind him, Hugo followed Ramsie down to the lobby to meet an "investor" for a business transaction.

While Remy was alone, he had gone through the other man's suitcase and carefully read every piece of paper that wasn't taken with. He made mental notes of what he read and quickly replaced things to where they were before covering what he was doing. Turning the television on to an Animal program and then undressing for a shower, Remy tumbled the thoughts of how the next day would go.

He was halfway through his shower when he felt the two men return to the room. Taking a deep breath as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, the sound of the door opening caught his attention. "Back so soon, mon cher?" Glancing through the frosted glass door to see Ramsie's dark form sitting on the countertop, watching Remy in the shower.

"It doesn't take long get what I want." He watched Remy a moment and then continued. "How about we go out for dinner?"

"Where?" Remy rinsed his hair from the conditioner and started on the soap to wash his body.

Sliding off of the counter and grabbing Remy's towel to unfold it and hold it open for him, Ramsie waited by the door to answer until Remy shut the water off and climbed out. A small but big enough bathroom for two people to stand in and not bump into each other, was the only draw back to a spacious room of a Executive furnished hotel. "I thought we'd have some Italian. You like Italian, right?"

Remy nodded, drying himself before hanging the towel up on the rack and walking nude back into the bathroom. He noticed Hugo standing at the window, watching the rain fall on the gray afternoon, and continued over to the bed to watch television. He lay there, on his back, with his left arm behind his head and the other on the remote that was bolted to the beside table. Not caring if Hugo turned around to see Ramsie kissing his way up Remy's legs and stopping as Remy bent his long legs and spread them so that his genitals were fully exposed.

Ramsie smiled a crooked grin as he caught Remy's eye before licking Remy's crack and moving to his pink, hairless balls. Hearing Remy moan softly and gasp made him delve into the crack with his tongue and nibble at the sack above. Moving a finger to press between Remy's cheeks and rub against the tight hole, Ramsie sat up and smiled back at Remy. He removed his finger and quickly started to undress.

The bag beside the bed contained several items for sex, lubricant, condoms, misc. toys and a few ribbons. Remy sat up and grabbed a condom and the bottle of KY. On their knees on the bed, Ramsie kissed Remy and whispered that he wanted to ready Remy. Nodding and laying back down, he watched as Ramsie slipped the condom onto his erection and slicked the latex before positioning himself above Remy.

Gasping as Ramsie slid down onto him, Remy had to force himself not to come immediately, and raised up to kiss the soft plains of the other man's chest as Ramsie began to slide up and down. He was being pinned back to the bed and held there to watch his lover move but, quickly shifted control back to him as he grabbed Ramsie's hips and flipped him over to lay on the bed crossways while starting to pace his thrusts more quickly. Kissing his neck and watching Hugo out of the corner of his eye as the bodyguard turned with mild interest to watch the scene.

"Oh! Remy, yes! Unh!" Keith Ramsie had always loved how Remy would take control and become the more dominant of lovers. He had known from the first time they had made love, that Remy was his sexual equal. His hands clawed at Remy's sides and back as his eyes slid closed and reveled in Remy's upbeat thrusts.

As Remy couldn't hold himself anymore, he came and slowed in strained motions. Bracing himself on his right arm, he moved his left from Keith's hip to his jaw and stroked the bone as they kissed and calmed from the sex. Remy moved slower and lingered in the kisses as Ramsie gasped and panted and pressed his fingertips into Remy's soft arms. "How 'bout we order in? Don' feel like gettin dressed."

Ramsie still panted but nodded and looked over to see Hugo had turned fully to watch them. "Italian, Hugo." He looked up at Remy as they met eyes and continued, "Remy and I want to stay here. Oh, something good, okay?"

Hugo nodded and left quietly.

Remy slid out carefully from his lover and turned to lay back on the bed and watch the program on television. His attention was drawn back to the other man as Ramsie sat up on his knees and stared at him. Reaching down with one hand and appearing to stroke himself as he pulled the sticky latex off, his hand was stopped from dropping it to the floor as Ramsie took the condom and slid off of the bed to throw it away.

Licking his lips and standing nude in front of Remy, the older man leaned over to kiss Remy while a hand slid down to stroke Remy's recovering erection. "I love it when you're forceful with me. God, I can't wait to see how good you fuck on the hot sands of Bermuda." Bending down further, Ramsie started to lick at Remy's bare chest while he stroked a little harder.

"Bermuda, hm?" Remy watched with mild interest.

"Yes." His tongue licked up Remy's chest, between his breasts, and jumped slightly as Remy came in clear streaks on his stomach. "I thought I'd take you somewhere nice for your birthday." He smiled and started lapping at the puddles of come. "When this deal goes through, we'll be very rich men." Licking the last drop of come from Remy's body, he came face to face with the Cajun beauty and let their tongues swirl together in a long, powerful kiss.

~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon, the sleek black limo pulled up to an empty aircraft hangar and waited for the doors to open before driving inside. It stopped in front of a long bed semi-truck full of repainted, expensive cars. Another limo, white, was parked across from them and two men got out of the car and watched them.

Hugo opened the door and both he and the other bodyguard, Patrick, exited and stood to either side of the car as Ramsie and Remy stepped out.

The four business men met in the middle of the space and stared cautiously at each other.

"So this is the buyer you've mentioned?" Keith looked at the shorter man with black hair and a cigar firmly planted between his teeth.

The man standing beside the man with the cigar was a scrawny, wiry man with a badly receeding red hairline and round, black rims on his small thick glasses. "Yes. He is very interested in the other merchandise as well." The voice was as sleazy as the man looked with more of a Chicago accent.

Remy stood there quietly and eyed the man with the cigar that had been staring at him. Raising an eyebrow at the man, he caught a gleam in the man's eye and stepped closer to Ramsie. "I think, mon cher, we best be goin." He hadn't taken his eyes off the man that was still watching him but, reached his empathy toward him to feel what his insides were screaming.

Looking over to the man with the cigar, sighed inwardly, deeply, and turned back to the sleazy man. "Got the money?" He arched a brow as the other two men looked at each other a moment.

"Is this all my money is paying for? A couple of lousy cars?" Backing up to walk back to the trunk of the white car, he unlocked it and carefully raised the lid to grab the black leather suitcase inside. Making his way back to the other three, he glanced up at a high window, behind Ramsie before correcting his mistake.

Remy caught the movement and change in feeling of the wiry man. His eyes opened wide and he turned towards his lover to shield him and pull him back to the car. "S' a trap!" He shoved Ramsie back into the car and screamed at the driver, "Go!" As he turned back to the two men, he ran as the man with the cigar took off after him.

Armed men from SWAT as well as regular police surrounded the hangar and cautiously moved in. Weapons pointed at both of the running men but aiming mainly at Remy.

Remy found himself cornered around a pile of old, dusty boxes and the man that had tossed his cigar to chase him, quickly on his heels. Planting his hands firmly on a box, he turned to raise his left leg and kick the man back before jumping over the box to break for a side door. Groaning as the door had been chained and locked, he dodged to the side and ran even harder for another door at the other end of the hangar. He had made it halfway until he was jumped from behind and pressed to the floor. A growling hiss in his ear told him not to move.

"Boston P.D. You move, yer gonna be shish-ka-bobbed." A metal unsheathing sound came from behind Remy, as the man had pinned Remy on his stomach and sat on his lower back.

 

TBC.....


	2. Chapter 2

Chief Ontanol stood at his office door and shouted across the crowded police room. "Logan! Get your ass in here!" He was a short, rounded man of 53 years and it was beginning to show with a few gray hairs in his short black hair. He had been the only black man in his class to raise in the ranks so quickly but, he was also very position conscious. Slamming the door shut behind him, he turned back to the two men in his office and contained a sigh of anger.

Logan stood up from his desk and walked with a curious step towards Ontanol's office. It was hard to see with the frosted glass of just who else was with him, Logan knew one thing, it couldn't be good. Knocking with a knuckle before opening the door and glancing at the two men that stood to the far left of the Chief's desk, raising an eyebrow at the younger one, he looked back at the Chief and closed the door.

"Well,...." Ontanol sat back with a squeak in his chair. "Logan, you're a Hell of a cop but,....." He sat up and lit the cigarrette he had been toying with in his fingers as he nodded to the older of the two men. "Captain LeBeau, here thinks you might have treaded too finely on the jurisdiction boundary. You already met Remy."

Logan crossed his arms and stared evenly at Remy. "And, which jurisdiction would that be?"

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc LeBeau of de CIA. As your Chief was saying, you are very impressive but, we had control of de situation." Jean-Luc stepped forward and stared evenly back at Logan. A tall man with auburn hair and a short braid under his tan monterey, and a fine pressed black suit. Aside from the thin, dark mustache, he had come so close to Remy's looks but not quite unless they were standing closer to each other.

Logan snorted. "I shoulda known." Shaking his head and closing his eyes before opening them and again staring at Remy. "You musta had to suck some pretty good dick to get where you can waltz into a 4 month investigation and fuck it up."

Ontanol cleared his throat.

Remy scoffed and shook his head slightly. "Fuck up your investigation, hehn?" The anger played on him like sparks of fire. "I've been workin on dis case for 3 fuckin years, detective! I was just gettin close enough for him to trust me completely. Now, he's probably in Bermuda! Our jurisdictions don't reach dat far. So, merci to you. You've fucked up my investigation." He glared at Logan as the man took another step closer to him but stopped as Jean-Luc stepped in front of him.

"What mon fils is trying to say, is dat you two should work toget'er." Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow as Logan flashed a look of "great" in a sarcastic tone at him.

Logan laughed shortly. "Together, huh? I think not."

Ontanol blew the smoke out in a long, loud hiss as if to intervene. "Oh, I think so, Logan. The kid had his men at the airport, ready for his word to pick Ramsie up. So, Ramsie slipped through both of our fingers. But, my guess is that he'll probably have his boys out lookin for Remy. The closer you are to him, the closer we are to closing the case."

"And they get all the credit...." Logan turned to look at his Chief finishing his smoke.

Remy smirked. "Yea, pretty much."

Ontanol picked up a set of keys from his cluttered desk and tossed them to Logan. "I've set up a resident suite for you two. You can go play house there. I want you two to solve this together. Make Ramsie think you're sitting on him while waiting for him to come back. See if we can't draw him out that way."

Logan tilt his head back and stared at the ceiling as if to make some sense in the conversation. Leveling again, he looked at Remy and sighed deeply. "Alright but, just remember, you're the bait."

Remy took a breath and raised an eyebrow before nodding to appease his father and Ontanol.

~~~~~~~

Logan opened the door to the suite and searched the wall to his right, for the lightswitch. Flipping it on, and taking a quick look around, he ushered Remy in. "Don't make me carry you in here. We ain't married, bub." Logan walked in without another look at Remy. Setting his duffel down on the sofa, to the right of the door, he familiarised himself with the layout of the first floor.

The suite was small but roomy. Straight ahead from the door was a staircase that led up to the bedrooms, while the kitchen and dining area lay to the left. The kitchen was small but furnished with brand new appliances and groceries already put away. The right held a livingroom with two sofas adjacent to each other, a leather lazy chair in the far right corner and a big screen television in the far right. The pearl coloured carpet seemed to run through the whole suite, except the kitchen and bathroom.

Remy took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. "How long do I have ta live wit' you?"

"Oh, I'm guessin until we catch Ramsie comin back into the states. I'm bettin, if he put together the scene in the hangar, your loverboy is gonna want you to shut up. I might be okay with that." Logan turned around and stared at the Cajun who just stood there, just inside the suite.

Narrowing his eyes, Remy added. "I'm sure you are." Walking over to the stairs, Remy looked up and quickly searched for the bathroom. "While you hang up de neon signs to note where I am, I'm takin a shower."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he watched Remy climb the stairs.

He had been going over what happened in the hangar, in his head, and remembered fractured bits of how Remy acted before the setup was called. Taking his cellphone out of his jacket pocket, he dialed his female friend in filing and asked her for a check on Remy LeBeau. He listened to the water running in the shower as he waited for her findings. "That's it, huh? A 28 year old agent with a few citations and 2 major cases under his belt? No personal life, hm? Thanks Jan." After hanging up, Logan decided he need to talk and couldn't wait until after the shower.

Opening the door to the bathroom, he was greeted with a warm mist. As he closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall, across from the shower that was on the left side of the room, he listened for movement. "You knew it was a setup, in the hangar, didn't you?"

"Oui." A nonchalant answer.

Logan crossed his arms and stared at the light blue curtain. "How?"

Remy sighed and rinsed his hair before poking his head out to look at Logan. "You care why? You're de one dat can't wait for Remy to die. What's it matter?" Ducking back in to soap his body, he could feel Logan's pending anger.

"A young agent with a flawless record, almost seems a bit spooky if ya ask me."

Throaty sweet laughter arose from behind the curtain. "Remy's full of surprises, mon ami."

The water shut off and a hand reached out for a fuzzy maroon towel that hung to the left of the door, as the toilet was on the right. Logan watched as the curtain was pulled back and Remy stepped out with the unfolded towel held up to his front and waited for the Cajun to recall him still in the bathroom. "No modesty in you, is there?"

"You're de one in my shower time, detective. Should I be modest when I was here first?" Drying himself and not caring that his towel wasn't also covering his body, Remy finished and straightened from bent over, drying his legs. "But, if you insist," he wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up his clothes from the toilet lid. "Better?"

Logan sighed and let Remy pass to pick a bedroom to get dressed in. The master bedroom sat to the right of the bathroom while Remy chose the one to the left, and Logan had a feeling he would see much more of Remy's body during their stay together. He followed Remy to his room and stood in the doorway. Remy had only taken off the towel and laid it on the bed before digging in his suitcase for clean clothes. Watching the display, he wasn't so sure Remy was easily embarrassed. "So, what were ya, to him? Ya must have been someone important, for some odd reason."

Remy looked up from laying his clothes out on the bed but didn't answer. He inhaled deeply and released it slowly. "I fucked him."

Snorting, Logan looked Remy up and down and shook his head. "Really? You don't act like one." Noting how Remy moved in graceful dips and reaches as he slipped his clothes on.

"Only a job. Dat's all." His tone carried no emotion, yet he didn't exactly enjoy being interrogated. As he slipped on his jeans and fastened them, the feeling of being silently judged made Remy flinch."Ya like watchin me dress, detective? Or, should Remy undress to better fit your t'oughts?"

Logan pushed off of the door. "Just don't come crawlin into my bed if you have a bad dream."

~~~~~~~~

Remy had fixed spaghetti for dinner and sat down at the small, glass dinging table to eat and read over a file of the case he had compiled.

"So, what's first?" Logan came to sit across from Remy and watched him eat.

Raising his fork of spun spaghetti, Remy smirked. "Dinner's first. Waitin' for someone to call."

Logan glanced at the file Remy was reading. "You know somethin' I don't?"

Remy looked up from the file and finished chewing. "I got someone watchin him."

"Another gloryhound, huh?"

Remy's anger was rising. "My sister."

Logan backed off. He could see something in Remy's eyes that told him to tread lightly. "Family affair?"

Nodding, Remy took another bite. "She's on vacation from de DEA. No contact wit' him, t'ough. She's just watchin him."

Logan nodded and stood up to go into the kitchen for something to eat, as watching Remy eat was making him hungry. "You cook too, huh?"

"Oui. Welcome to find somethin' else, if ya don't like spaghetti."

Raising an eyebrow and picking up the empty bowl beside the pot of noodles, Logan dished himself up a good portion of what was left. Rejoining Remy at the table, he scooped up a forkful and took a bite.

Not lifting his head but looking up at Logan, he arched a brow and waited for comments.

"Not bad, kid." Finishing another bite, he could taste the spices in the sauce as it made his tongue tingle. "Spicy."

Smirking but not loking up from the file, Remy had to clear his throat to keep from laughing out loud. "He'll be back, ya know. He's got plenty of deals around de country."

Logan nodded and chewed another bite. "Like what?" Blinking and watching Remy chew his last bite.

Remy lay down his fork and looked up at Logan. He cleared his throat before listing what he had remembered. "Drugs, antiques, more cars, and people."

Thinking of what he had in his files, Logan excused himself from the table to run upstairs and get his files to compare. He was glancing over a few pages as he came back downstairs and resumed his seat across from Remy. "Well, we know about the next car deal, and the Coast Guard is watchin' out for the boat. Nothin on the drugs or antiques. Know any dates?"

Remy shook his head as he turned the file around for Logan to see. Gathering his plate and reaching for Logan's empty bowl, he waited for the man to hand it to him before moving. "Said somet'in 'bout de 12th, in Philly."

"Twelfth? Twelfth of what?" Handing Remy his empty bowl, Logan was confused.

Remy shrugged and walked over to the sink to wash the dishes. "Dunno. He just said de 12th for de drugs. Mebbe, next mont'?"

There was a brief moment of silence between them before Remy's phone rang from sitting on the table.

Drying his hands and hurrying to his phone, he came to stop beside Logan and caught it on the last ring. "Oui? Ah, Alisa. Find anythin?" He glanced down at the information Logan was reading, while he listened to his sister. "He's on de beach, huh? Talkin to anyone?"

Logan heard bits and pieces of what was being said and pieced together the rest, to understand the conversation.

"Ah, merci cherie. Stay close to him but let him breathe a little, non?" Remy finished the call in french before he hung up and went back to the dishes. "He's dere, an' talkin to some big names."

Lifting a page to Remy's file and then glancing at his own, Logan was impressed at the concise notes Remy had. "Prolly talkin to someone to shut you up, as well."

Setting the dishes in the brown rack beside the sink, Remy shrugged. "Probly. He was always thinkin' of violence, 'stead of sex. Eh, he's welcome to try." Drying his hands again on the dishtowel, he shut off the kitchen light, leaving the dining table light on for Logan to read. "Gonna go read, den get some sleep. Night." He hadn't stopped as he told Logan what he was planning to do with the rest of the night but, as he walked up the stairs, he heard Logan wish him a good night, back.

 

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was the first one up, the next morning, and made coffee the way he liked it; strong. It was still early but he thought CIA officers never really slept. As he walked by to go downstairs, he noted that Remy left his door open a few inches and was sound asleep at 7 AM. Sitting in the same spot as he had the night before, he sipped his coffee and listened to the soft footsteps of the young Cajun. "Coffee's still hot." Without turning around to see Remy standing at the bottom of the stairs, buttoning the right wrist of his white, untucked dress shirt, Logan offered before taking another sip.

Remy stood there in his casuals, which he hardly ever had time to wear, and watched with mild interest at Logan sipping his coffee. Getting a cup from the cupboard and pouring himself some coffee, he stood there and sipped it before blanching and reaching for the sugar packets that sat in a small box beside the pot. "Didn' know you liked mud."

"I like my coffee to wake me up, not keep me asleep. Bet you guys only drink that Starbucks shit." Logan laughed and stood up to turn around.

Remy stirred his coffee with 7 sugars and blinked at the detective who stared at him.

Taking a sip of his own cup, Logan took in what Remy was wearing. "You never cease to amaze me. I thought all you CIA boys wore only suits and ties, even to bed. Not to mention, light sleepers."

A deep breath and letting it out slowly, Remy took his cup and walked over to sit in the chair he sat in the night before. "Told ya, I was full o' surprises."

Turning back around to watch Remy sit down, Logan smirked. "Oh, I found out a few more things about you, while you were readin yer 'See Spot Run' book, last night. For instance, your full name is Remy Etienne LeBeau. Six foot nothin', auburn hair, red eyes, and a record that reads like a dream come true. And here you sit in jeans and an untucked shirt. Pretty impressive."

Remy looked up from taking another sip and smiled amusingly. "Wow, dat is impressive. I had no idea my eyes are red." He figured that sarcasm was his best defense against a detective who really didn't like him but had no choice in working with him. "We should get de word out dat I'm not in jail. It won't take much for him to come lookin for me."

Resuming his chair across from Remy, Logan sat down and thought. "Why not leave you in jail, more of a chance to get you out and then deal with you?"

Remy shook his head. "Non, Keith likes de thrill of de hunt, too much. He wouldn't spring me just ta kill me. He'd have someone in dere comin after me, an' never have ta leave his drink."

"How do you suppose we go about this?"

Shrugging, Remy thought. "He has several look outs dat stake out de city he goes to. Mebbe drop a word to let him know dat I'm lookin for him? Den, we'll see how far dat goes."

Logan nodded. "Where?"

~~~~~~~

Logan had gone upstairs to finish getting dressed and arming himself for the little excursion Remy had in mind, when his cellphone that lay on the bed rang. Looking at the ID before answering it, Logan took a breath. "Chief," he held the phone with one hand while sitting down to slip on his boots. "Yea, we're headin out to see if we can't dig up some excitement."

Ontanol leaned forward, over his desk and snubbed a cigarrette into a black ashtray. Clearing his throat, he gripped the phone in his hand a little tighter. "Any other leads? Have you found where Ramsie's hiding out?"

"The kid has his sister sittin on him in Bermuda. She says he's talkin to some high profile losers. Found out a few things about him, too. He's a real head-turner, had sexual relations with Ramsie so that deepens just how far this is gonna go." Standing up after both boots were on, Logan turned around to face the doorway and watch Remy's shadow on the door to Remy's room as he was gathering his own things.

"Oh, even better." Sarcasm dripped through the line.

Grabbing his blue denim jacket from the bed, Logan stared at the shadow of the young man in the adjacent room and wondered why Remy was so calm in knowing that his life was in danger. "He wants to go drop his name to a few snitches to see how much Ramsie knows, and hopefully turn up more than dirt. I can't imagine this takin too long but- uh- I'll call and let ya know where we're at. If anything, this kid probably just bought himself a pair of cement flippers."

Lighting another cigarrette and tapping his left foot on the floor in a nervous twitch, Ontanol swallowed as Jean-Luc was heading towards his office. "Logan, let me make this very clear. You do your damndest to make sure nothing happens to that kid. Understand me? He's CIA. Anything happens, we'll both be meter maids for the rest of whatever." Hanging up as Jean-Luc closed his office door, Ontanol filled him in on what was happening.

"Right." Saying it under his breath, he sighed as Remy leaned against his doorframe. Snapping his phone closed and walking around his bed to stand in front of the young operative, he asked, "Ready?"

Remy nodded.

~~~~~~~~

They parked a block or so away from where a few of Ramsie's "snitches" liked to hang out. Logan turned the jeep off and unsnapped his seatbelt as Remy had done the same and started to climb out.

"You better wait here, mon ami. I don' think you'd enjoy dis group, non?" Remy stared coolly at him from outside the jeep. Blinking and watching Logan step out of the other side, Remy walked around to meet him at the front of the vehicle.

Grabbing Remy's arm, Logan stepped up onto the curb and took a deep breath, controling his annoyance. "If you think I'm gonna let you outta my sight, yer crazy." A low growl as Remy smiled and stared at him.

Remy was flattered that Logan showed signs of concern, even after their discussion of Logan not caring if Remy was killed, or not. "Ya might remember to let me handle dem, non? Dey can ask a lot of questions you might not want to answer, mon ami." He smiled even more as Logan rolled his eyes and agreed to let Remy do all the talking, this time.

As Logan followed Remy into the darkly lit club, in the middle of the day, he noticed that several boys at the bar put down their drinks and made their loud way towards them. Raising an eyebrow, he took a step back and watched the scene of Remy with the three flamboyant young men. Leaning against the bar to their right, Logan shook his head at the bartender, who had come up to him for his order, and turned back to Remy.

"Ah! Remy, where have you been, you naughty boy!?" A skinny and wispy young man, who was a little taller than Remy, with short blond, loud clothes and a squeaky octived voice, placed his arms around the Cajun as the other two repeated the question. His hazel eyes gleamed from drinks as he pulled back to stare at the handsome young man he had just hugged, and kissed. He glanced over at Logan and cleverly looked him up and down. "My my my, who have you been doing?" Leaning in closer to Remy's ear, he whispered, "Does Keith know about H-I-M-?"

Remy laughed quietly. "Non, he's a ...... 'business' partner." Remy smirked and glanced back at an unimpressed Logan. "Where is Keith? He lookin for me?"

The young man was still staring at Logan, and licking his lips, before Remy shook him back to the conversation. "Wha-? Oh,..... ohhh ohhh ohhh! Oh yes, sweetie. He's sent several big, mean men in here, asking about you." Blinking into Remy's eyes, he asked quietly, "don't tell me you two are on the rocks? Oh, and you made such a lovely couple." Winking at Logan, he added, "Anyway, they were here the day before yesterday, and told Jimmy," pointing to the dark haired boy to their left, "that if we see you, to tell you to 'get out of town', if you want to stay alive." He placed his hands on Remy's shoulders and asked in a serious tone, "Baby, what's wrong? The dogs only come looking for you if you've done something horribly wrong."

Shrugging, Remy kissed him and told him not to worry. "We jus' got separated, dat's all. Spread de word dat I'm lookin for him, non?" As the other man nodded quizzically, he hugged them all and turned back to Logan. "Ready?"

Logan nodded and stood up from his stool and turned towards the door to lead Remy out. He shook his head as the men Remy had been talking to, began sending out catcalls and whistles at him. "Interesting friends, you have there, Gumbo."

Walking back to the jeep, Remy shrugged again and smirked. "Very reliable. Dey could tell you about that ragamop outift you call a precinct, more dan you already know."

Stepping off the curb with his keys in hand, Logan looked back at Remy and asked, "How many of these 'dogs' does Ramsie have?"

"Alot."

Logan mumbled something under his breath as he continued his way to the driver's seat. As they each opened their doors, Logan's brow furrowed as he stared at the object stuck into the back of Remy's seat, at the angle his heart would be. "More of your lovely friends?"

Remy swallowed and reached for a folded newspaper Logan had stuck between the seats, to pull out and wrap the knife in. "Dey ain't nobody's friends, Logan." He looked around before climbing into the jeep, nervously. Not emphasizing his emotions, he kept them under control as Logan started the engine.

"Hm."

During the 20 minute drive back to the suite, Logan noticed that Remy was a bit too quiet but, any chance at converstion Remy seemed to sense and cleared his throat and dismiss. Stolen glances of a young agent in the passengar seat, who took hard looks at the knife in the newspaper, made him feel uneasy. Logan felt like he could take on Ramsie's "dogs", no matter the numbers, but Remy looked like he had little or no chance in coming out unscathed.

When they got back to the suite, Remy went straight up to his room and shut the door. He placed the newspaper on his bed and opened it to stare at the knife before taking out his company phone that Jean-Luc had given him, and called in. "Poppa, de dogs are lookin for me, an' dey mean business. We found a knife in de seat, on my side, when we came back from talkin." Remy spoke as Jean-Luc picked up. He had been through more than a small scare since he joined the agency but, to some small degree, he was actually starting to feel something for Ramsie.

He took a breath and listened to his father try to calm him down. His breathing was shakey but he managed to control it and answer the questions. "Looks like a dagger, double-edged, black plastic handle wit' some sort of dragon on de side," He paused to take a closer look at the dragon. "I t'ink it's blood, poppa."

~~~~~~~~~

That night, Remy's dreams were restless and scattered. He had left his door open on accident and was unaware that he was being watched while he tossed and turned in his sleep. Laying mostly on his back and left side, his breathing became deep sighs and his movements became jerky.

Logan leaned against the doorframe and watched with mute curiosity. So, the young agent had his flaws but, refused to broadcast them in public. He noticed the knife laying on the sports section, on the Remy's small, 3 drawer tall dresser, and picked it up as he heard someone lightly knock on the front door, downstairs.

As he opened the door, he wasn't that surprised to see Jean-Luc standing there. "Kid's upstairs, sleepin. Here's the knife he's been starin at all night." He waited to speak after he closed the door behind Jean-Luc, and handed him the newspaper.

"Is he alright?"

"Yea, just restless. Upstairs in the guest room, if you wanna see him."

"Oui. For a moment." Climbing the stairs, silently, Jean-Luc peeked in on his son in time to see Remy jolt awake from his dream. Jean-Luc came to sit on the side of the bed and put his arms around Remy, as he woke up.

Logan waited downstairs and tried not to listen in on their hushed conversation.

Fifteen minutes they talked and Jean-Luc was able to hush Remy back to sleep before rejoining Logan in the livingroom to talk about the day. "He should sleep better, now."

Logan nodded and offer him a drink as they talked about what happened. "If he doesn't think he can finish the job, we can do this another way."

"Oh no," Jean-Luc shook his head as he accepted the glass of scotch. "Remy's a little shaken but, he can finish. He don't give up too easily, non? It was his idea to become an agent in de field." Sipping his drink, he was mainly convincing himself rather than Logan.

Logan only sipped his drink and kept quiet.

TBC......


	4. Chapter 4

By the next night, Remy was back to being his stoic self and focused on the task at hand. He had made call after call to various agents in the places that he knew Ramsie frequented in hopes of finding out plans of when he would return. So far, 7 of 10 were dead ends. Hanging up on the last place, he glanced over at Logan as he sat down on the sofa and watched the news channel. "Dere's t'ree people dat all say de same thing." He had become adapted to wearing acid-washed jeans and cool polyester, untucked dress shirts. Since he didn't have to go to the office, he felt comfortable in civies and bare feet. The purple in the shirt was dark and rich and accented his red eyes and shaggy auburn hair. Brushing a lock behind his left ear, Remy cleared his throat and finished the last of his beer, leaving the empty bottle on the table.

"Which is?"

Remy stood up from sitting at the table, and came to stand at the back of the sofa, looking down at Logan. "Two say Keith is comin' back to find you, an' kill me. De other say he's been lookin' for me out of fear dat you might hurt Remy. De other 7 haven't a clue when he's comin back."

Sighing inwardly, Logan looked from the television to Remy with a questionable thought, "Which do you think is more believable?" He sat with his legs outstretched on the cushion and crossed at the ankles, in just his jeans. The muscles in his chest flexed as he turned his head to face the Cajun.

Taking a breath, Remy recalled Ramsie's business etiquette. "Keith's smart but, dere's room for doubt in his mind. We'd better let him make de first play, den we can work out a countre play." Eying the cell phone in his hand, Remy thought about his choices and just how much he hoped Ramsie had bought from the other day in the hangar.

Quizzically, Logan changed positions and sat forward on the sofa. "And, you know this how?"

Remy shrugged and turned to go upstairs. "By de time you started chasin me around de hangar, de car was out of de buildin. Dere weren't any cops around dat side, yet, so who's to say sat it wasn't a different set-up? I didn't say anyt'ing about cops, I just said it was a trap. Since your friend was on more dan a coffee high, mebbe Keith t'ought it was another gang musclin in. Keith's jumpy but I don't t'ink he'd snap to cops automatically. He's too seasoned."

"That happened before?"

"Twice dat I saw. Had to save his butt once."

"What about the dogs? I'd say that was a first play, wouldn't you?"

Shaking his head, Remy stopped on the first stair and turned around. "De dogs are just dere for protecting Ramsie. Dey don't care about what scenario's what. As long as he's alive, dat's deir job." His cellphone rang as he started to speak again. "Oui, Alisa." Turning back to the stairs and heading up to his room, he spoke in french as she returned with the same language.

They talked for a good ten minutes in French as she explained to him what Ramsie was doing. She told him about Ramsie's day and who he was with, flirting and laughing as they lounged on beachchairs. Alisa was smart enough to move around them and focus on something else, or seem like she was, as she kept a close eye on the target. She laughed and pretended to be on the phone with her boyfriend as she past them to walk along the surf, letting her feet get wet in the waves of white water.

Alisa stopped a good distance away and kicked the water at her feet, her back to Ramsie but her feelings maintaining guard on him. Before they hung up, she asked him what he wanted her to do now, and was told to just sit tight until Jean-Luc changed orders.

~~~~~~~~

Snapping the phone closed as they finished talking, she stood at the bar and turned around to watch the gentleman lounging on a beach chair with another handsome young man, beside him. It was a dark night with only the light of the barhut to lighten the beach. She placed her elbows on the bar and leaned against it, eyeing the men every few seconds. A mint green strapless bikini top with a triangle fold skirt to cover the bottom and a purple flower in her hair, had given her the perfect cover.

Ramsie sat up and kissed the young man, who sat on the sand beside him, and whispered something before getting to his feet, teetering a bit, and walking towards the bar. He came to stand a stool away from Alisa, who still faced the direction he had come from, and ordered two more drinks. Dressed only in a black speedo, the sand glistened in spots where his suntan lotioned skin touched the sand, amidst the sprinkle of brown chest hair. Since he and Alisa were the only two at the bar, he glanced over his shoulder at her, tilting his head as he examined her features. "Remy?" he asked through his daze of 6 mai tais.

Turning her head and lifting a brow, she spoke softly, coyly. "Scuse moi?" She pretended to be offended by the name. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders and blew across her face, in the light breeze. Her voice was throaty and calm as he stepped closer. The red in her eyes were framed by her auburn hair that refused to stay behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, you look like someone I know." Ramsie stared into her eyes and smiled. "Do you have any kin in America? A brother or cousin, perhaps?"

"Oui. I have family dere. Do you always use family questions as pick-up lines?"

Ramsie chuckled. "Forgive me, my dear. My name is Keith. It wasn't meant to be a pick-up line. You look so much like a friend of mine who's name is 'Remy'. I just thought you were him for a moment."

Smiling at the apology, she turned and introduced herself, "Alisa." Placing a hand on her chest, she purred as she said her name. "Is dis Remy a good friend of yours, or do you wish him wit' you, cher?" Her eyes sparkled in the light of the small but bright lamps on the bar.

Leaning in and touching her hair as it blew away from her, he smiled back. "He was supposed to be here but, I'm afraid somethin more important came up. I'm hoping he's alright. We parted in a hurry."

She nodded and blinked as she stepped closer to him. "You fear for his life, no?"

Ramsie looked away and couldn't answer as there was no need to voice what his eyes told.

"I'm sorry but, mebbe he is all right-?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

As Keith looked back at her and was about to say something, the bartender placed both drinks on the bar and interrupted them. Shaking his head as if he were in a daze, he cleared his throat and paid the bill before telling her goodbye as he went back to his male companion.

"Adieu." Tilting her head as she watched him walk away from her, she turned and finished the last of her margarita. Leaving a 10$ bill on the countre for him, she smiled and said goodnight before making her way back to her bungalow. Waiting until she got back inside, she turned on the small television and then the shower in the bathroom, for noise, and dialed Remy's number again. Undoing her bikini straps and turning on a soft bedside lamp in the shape of a curly seashell. "C'mon Remy.... where'd ya go so quick?" she whispered.

~~~~~~~

Passing by Remy's room to go to his own for the night, Logan stopped and listened to the ring of Remy's cell phone. He walked up to the bed and checked the ID before flipping it open to answer it. "Hello."

"Who's dis?"

Logan breathed before answering. Her voice was like Remy's, only more soft and velvety. "Name's Logan. I'm workin with your brother on this case. Somethin' up?"

"Logan, huh?" She purred and repeated his name. "Just callin him to tell him dat his boy Ramsie, t'inks dat somet'in bad happened to him. Don't rightly know what but, from de look in his eyes, it was bad."

"You heard him say that?"

Alisa was silent for a moment. She was moving about her room and doing something before answering. "He came up to de bar where I was hangin out, an' spotted me. He started talking 'bout Remy." She paused and lay back on her bed. "Ain't you de cop dat bust him, last week?"

"Uh,... yea. I am."

"How come you answerin his phone? You got him 'tied up'?"

Logan shifted and cleared his throat. "Remy's in the shower, I was passin by his room and heard the ringin so, I answered it. Would you rather talk to him?"

"Err, non. Just tell him dat I called, eh?" She smiled and rolled over onto her stomach as an image of her big brother, tied up to his bed, popped into her mind.

"Alright." Logan hung up and thought about waiting for Remy to get out of the shower before telling him the news. Hearing the water stop and the curtain being pulled back, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited.

Remy strolled in a few minutes later and raised an eyebrow at Logan sitting on his bed, staring at him. "You like seein me naked, detective?" Running a finger coyly along the fold of the towel as a playful flirt to Logan, he smiled and twitched his nose teasingly.

"Hnh. Don't flatter yourself. Your sister called again, she said Ramsie came up to her, at the bar, and started yappin about you. Maybe he thinks you look alike or somethin." He stood up and turned to see Remy toss the towel onto his bed and reach for his boxers and T-shirt.

The smile of the joke faded as the words registered about his sister and being spotted by Ramsie. "Merde, Alisa! I told her to stay away from him." Remy huffed as he pulled his grey boxers on. They rest on his hips but slid down a bit as he wasn't meaty enough to hold them up by his waist.

Logan breathed. "She at least confirmed that he thinks somethin' else happened that day. Maybe that can work to our advantage?" Voicing his thought as he caught Remys expression.

Remy opened his shirt. "Like how?"

"Well, if he thinks somethin' happened to you, and if we have to get him on doin' somethin', maybe we can play it out to make him come back to the states? If he wants you dead, or does another deal, we can make it stick." Logan wasn't sure what he was thinking but, something had to snap as an idea to end the case.

Slipping his shirt on, Remy thought it out, weighing several scenarios. "You just wanna get de chance to beat Remy up wit'out a fight, non? Mebbe, indulge in your fantasies of poundin' a CIA's tail?" He smirked.

Logan actually hadn't thought of that option however, it sounded good now that Remy brought it up. "Well, yea, I guess I do. But, if you two were hittin the sheets that hard, he might come runnin' at hearing you might be alive, or in danger."

Remy "hmmed."

"We can't play cat and mouse forever, ya know."

"What if he don't want to come back, but have me- us- go out dere? Den what? Might not be able to get extradiction rights." Remy sat down on the bed, with his back to Logan.

Logan agreed. "Chance we'll have to take." He could tell Remy wasn't in the mood to decide right away so, he let it go for the night. "Get back to me in the mornin. Meantime, get some rest, kid."

He heard Logan go into his room and shut the door before he let a long sigh escape. Remy had wanted the case to end so he could move on but he wasn't sure how, as he refused to admit that he had fallen in love with the man they were after. Knowing that if he explained to his father, Jean-Luc would deem him unable to finish the case and sentence him to an unthinkable life at his desk, in records. Transferring out now was out of the question as well. Remy refused to give Logan the privilege of gloating that a CIA agent couldn't finish his task. Laying back on his bed, Remy stared at the blank ceiling and breathed quietly as he became more and more tired.

~~~~~~~

Logan was restless and couldn't stay asleep so, he got up and opened his door. Since Remy wasn't in the habit of closing his door, he couldn't help but peek in and see the young agent sleeping in an awkward position. Smiling in a silent chuckle, Logan stood in the doorway and watched for a minute.

Still lying crossways on the bed, Remy's legs hung over the side while his arms lie straight out to either side of him. His head was turned away from the door and he cooed softly in his dream. His right arm moved to drape across his stomach and his left arm gracefully moved to drape over his forehead.

Thoughts quirked in Logan's head as he watched the graceful scene. The air conditioner kicked on and blew cold air straight out over Remy. It would only slow them down if Remy became sick so, Logan carefully walked in and pulled the covers back on the side Remy wasn't on, and then walked around to Remy's right side to move him. Sliding his left arm under Remy's shoulders, and his right arm under Remy's thighs, he carefully lifted the lithe body and gently eased him toward the opening in the covers. He stopped as Remy twitched, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Continuing and turning him around so that his head lay on the pillow, Logan managed to get him so that he could cover him up and Remy not wake up.

Easing back off the other side and coming around to cover Remy up, he paused as he heard a mumbled whisper.

"Too tired for sex, Keith. In de mornin, huh?"

Logan placed the covers gently over him, up to his neck, and straightened from bending over. "Keith, huh?" He sighed as he watched Remy roll onto his right side and curl an arm under his pillow as he slept. Biting his cheek, Logan thought for a moment and just as quietly left the room to go downstairs, grabbing his phone on the way.

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, he sat down in the kitchen and opened the bottle. Taking a long drink, Logan placed the bottle on the table and dialed his chief's home number.

A groggy Chief Ontanol answered in a whisper, "Hello?"

"Chief, sorry to call so late but, I think we got a problem." Logan hated waking his chief up but, he just considered it payback for all of the times Ontanol did it to him.

Ontanol sat up in bed, and turned on the light to look at the clock beside the bed. "What do you mean? Something happen to LeBeau?" His voice was just above a whisper now, and woke his wife as she lay next to him.

"Nope. Nothing happened." Logan took another sip. "I think we've been compromised. He talked in his sleep, said the name 'Keith'. It may not be anythin' but,...."

"What do you think it means?"

Logan was silent a long moment. "I think the kid might have feelings for him. He claims it's just a job but, I think the true feelings came out in his sleep."

"Logan, we're talking about a young agent who has had to be the world to Ramsie. Three years is a long time to fall into a feeling. Talk to him and ask him about what he said.... but, do it in the morning. Two A.M. is kinda early for a heart to heart." Hanging up, Ontanol turned off the light and snuggled back down with his wife for the night.

 

TBC.....


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't until the next afternoon that things took a turn once again. Remy had just hung up with his father, as he lounged on the soft leather sofa, in the livingroom. He stood up and stormed upstairs and into Logan's bedroom. Hearing the water running in the shower, he exhaled a small portion of frustration and opened the door. "You told my father dat I had feelin's for Ramsie?!" Arms folded and leaning against the wall, he glared at the man behind the glass.

The setup was about the same as Remy's bathroom, only a little bigger. The shower had been complete with frosted sliding doors and a bigger, round showerhead. Logan's outline showed enough to tell his surprised excitement from Remy's returned actions, but not his expression. "What?" Logan turned his head as he stood under the spray of water, and stared at Remy through the glass.

"You told my father dat I talked in my sleep an' said dat I loved Ramsie." Anger dripped from his voice. "You had no right!"

Logan turned off the water and wiped a hand across his face to wipe away the water. "First off, you fell asleep in an odd position, so I turned you around and tucked ya in. It wasn't until I pulled the covers over you that you said anything. Second, if we're gonna take him down, we have to be flawless. I can't afford to have you screw up my case because you want to sit on his lap!" He growled and tilt his head as Remy came closer and yanked the door open.

The floor was slick so Logan slipped back against the wall and was pinned as Remy placed his arms to either side of him, and glared.

"First, I'm good at my job." He leaned closer and slipped a hand to casually start to stroke Logan's erection. "Second, he sat on my lap." Remy leaned in closer to him, smiling at his moan. "Third," Capturing Logan's mouth and squeezing the hardened length as he continued to stroke, Remy kissed him as passionately as possible, without slipping into the shower. He refused to release until Logan moaned and writhed as he grabbed Remy's shoulders and squeezed as he came in Remy's hand. Remy sat back and stared at a glazed Logan. "Just because we 'fuck', don't mean I love you." Letting go of Logan and the wall, Remy turned around and slyly turned the cold water knob to spray on a stunned Logan as he left.

Logan stood there in the cold spray, staring after Remy. He breathed heavily and snapped back to himself as he turned the hot water on to finish his shower. Sliding the door closed, he kept watch out of the corner of his eye to see if Remy came back to watch him. He hadn't believed that Remy took the conversation to that much of an extreme, let alone himself for basically wanting something like that to happen. He was still hard and his mind kept replaying the scene like a broken record, twisting it to something a little more than just what actually happened. Did he really like it?

Finishing his shower and drying off, Logan dressed himself in old jeans and a T-shirt before venturing downstairs to get a beer. Spotting Remy, out of the corner of his eye, as he sat on the sofa facing the television, he cleared his throat. "Is that all you and your daddy talked about?"

Remy looked up from writing in a notebook, what happened so far, and didn't answer right away. He was upset that Logan had thought of him as inexperienced and incapable of doing his job. "Non. Poppa says dat if we go to Ramsie, we have to bring him back here to make de arrest."

Opening the bottle and taking a long drink, Logan came to sit on the adjacent sofa and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He took a good look at Remy, who had turned back to writing, and cleared his throat again out of nerves. "What do you think?"

"Mebbe it'll work."

Logan breathed and watched the way the pen moved in Remy's right hand. It moved so fluid and quick that he was almost too caught up to remember what he was about to say. "How do you wanna play this out?" Trying not to redo his mistake from earlier, he waited for Remy's idea on the matter before offering anything else.

Remy stopped his writing again but didn't look up. He shrugged. "If you think I'm in love wit' him, you're gonna want me as close to you as possible so I don't make a mistake, non? Well, dat means my ideas are out of de question. So, you tell me, how do you want to do dis?" He hadn't looked at Logan but, could clearly feel his anger for what he had just said. Finishing his report, he closed his notebook and stood up to go fix something for dinner.

Letting his last mouthful of beer sit in his mouth, Logan thought and then swallowed before standing up. "Look, that was my mistake. I thought you might cost us the case so, I felt he had to know. Three years is enough time to forget that yer CIA, and run with the wrong crowd. Come on, we have IAD so far up our asses, waitin for us to make a wrong turn. I can't imagine you don't have any obstacles in your department." He paused as he stared at Remy's back. "This ain't the movies, kid. You aren't Chuck Norris."

Sighing inwardly, Remy shook his head and detoured upstairs.

~~~~~~~~

Giving Remy time to cool down, Logan busied himself with making dinner. Worming through the cupboards, and slamming pots and pans around, he grew tired of walking on egg shells. Turning the corner and going upstairs to talk to Remy, he stopped at the door and watched as Remy sat on the far side of his bed and stared out the window. The window was open, and Remy had a lit cigarette in his hand. "Didn't know you smoked," he said quietly.

"I smoke when people think I can't do my job."

Logan took a step into the room and stopped at the end of the bed. "If he's gay, are you-?"

"Gay?" Remy finished, numb. Taking another puff and blowing it out, he spoke again, quietly. "Hadn't thought about it. Are you?"

Logan hadn't been ready for the question to be turned around on him. "You askin for a date?"

Remy smirked. "Yea, was t'inkin 'bout havin' myself a nightmare an' runnin into your room, just for spite." Snuffing his cigarette into an ashtray, at his feet, he waited for anything more the detective had to ask. Turning to look at Logan, he sighed and stood up. "I think we'd better split up." Stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets, Remy shrugged convinced himself that he made the right choice of attack.

"Sposed ta work together, remember?"

Remy clarified, "In Bermuda. If you beat me up, I go runnin' back to him, won't look right wit' me showin up wit' you."

Nodding and thinking it over, Logan ran the play through in his mind. "You sure you want to do it that way?"

"Well," Remy started. "Dat way, you can get your licks in, before I change my mind and decide to kick your ass."

"And, what did I do?"

Remy walked around the side of the bed to stop a step away from him. "You discredited me."

Grabbing Remy's arm as he started to leave, Logan held him there and glared at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"If I say yes, you gonna give me an extra punch?"

"Just, yes or no."

Feeling deep into Logan's soul, something inside Remy shuddered as he closed his eyes and nodded shortly. When he opened his eyes agian, he saw the oddest expression on Logan's face. Thinking he needed to back up, he took a step back only to be stopped again and kissed.

Pulling away, Logan smirked. "Payback for the shower."

"Hey, I didn't tell you my preference so dat you can make fun of it. I could get fired for likin' guys." Remy's anger was starting to heat up.

Logan breathed out and continued. "So the agency'll dress better. Besides, I never said I was gonna spill, did I? I just paid you back for that jerk off in the shower."

"So we're even, now what?"

Now what was a good question. Logan was at a loss at how to actually apologise to Remy. He knew Remy deserved more than just a "sorry". Clearing his throat, and holding his breath, Logan leaned in and caught Remy's narrowed glare as he kissed him again, deeper than the first. Holding Remy as he struggled shortly and finally gave in, Logan wrapped both arms around the Cajun and pulled him close.

Remy moaned into the kiss and took control, moving his hands up underneath Logan's shirt, feeling the skin. Pushing the older man back, onto the bed, he pushed the shirt up and caressed Logan's chest before guiding him to lie down. Something in the back of his mind told him to stop and back up.

Logan lay there, staring at him as if he were mad. He was calm and let Remy take control but, as he hit the bed, he stopped kissing and feeling and lay there watching the other man. His eyes wide and careful as they stared directly into the red on black oceans that hovered a few inches above him. "Fiesty, aren't ya? Hey, hey where're ya goin?"

Remy backed up and stood up completely, avoiding looking at Logan who sat up with him and caught his arm. "Nevermind. Jus' forget it!" He struggled out of Logan's grasp but, Logan was stronger than he was and held his arm completely still. "If you ain't interested, den to Hell wit' you!"

"Wait! I never said I wasn't interested, kid. C'mere," He said it with tenderness that wasn't enough to make Remy move an inch. "C'mere, please." Spreading his legs so that Remy could step closer, Logan took a deep breath and placed his hands on Remy's hips. "This is gonna be new to me, if we're both gonna fight for the top."

Laughing throatily, Remy shook his head. "One time thing, an' you act like we're datin."

Letting go of Remy altogether, Logan leaned back on his palms and shrugged. "Alright, let's see what you got, kid."

A smirk before pressing Logan back to the mattress as he resumed the kissing and feeling while trying to divest Logan of his clothing. Remy moaned as Logan started unbuttoning Remy's jeans and pushing them down, off Remy's hips. As he started kissing Logan's chest, he felt warm hands on his erection, stroking him and squeezing him, gently. Remy was moaning and mewling as the hand stroked his erection while the other warmed his balls in a soft, warm palm.

Sitting up as Remy moved to remove his clothes, Logan pushed himself back up to the head of the bed, so that his head lay on Remy's pillow. Logan unfastened his jeans and slid them down to his ankles where Remy slipped them off completely, and then moved to strip off his shirt, tossing it over the side of the bed. As he looked back to Remy, his mouth was captured in a long, intense kiss as both men moaned and pawed at each other.

Remy hovered above Logan and let his hands explore the detective's body, feeling the hardness between both their legs as well as the emotional desire that fed the lust to press on. Remy kissed and licked his way down Logan's chest and stomach and stopped to suck at the head of Logan's erection. Continuing his licks, Remy lay between Logan's legs and let his tongue swirl around one spot on Logan's left cheek before sucking his left index finger and pressing it into the tight hole. He smiled as he heard a sharp gasp from the detective. Massaging the spot just inside, Remy sat back and fished through his pants until he found his wallet and slid out a thin blue packet.

Tearing the packet open and removing the rolled latex, Remy kept the finger moving inside Logan while the other hand readied himself, beside the bed. He couldn't forget that Logan wasn't Ramsie, nor was he on call to act his part as the dominant male. He was simply there to express how his inclinations to the male species were romanticized.

Looking back to Logan, a cool smile before pointing to the small bottle of lotion on the bedside table, and a wink as he caught the tossed item. Opening the top, he squeezed a good glob into the hole and snapped the bottle closed, tossing it over his shoulder, carelessly. As Remy moved to position himself above the waiting Logan, he was grabbed at the arms and forced to look into Logan's eyes.

"That ain't exactly a smart place to keep that."

Remy smirked. "You t'ink I make you pregnant? Relax, mon cher."

Catching the small joke, Logan shook his head slightly and relaxed. Logan had never been the receiving end of plays, as he was sure Remy wasn't either. Still, he tried to follow what he told all of his lovers, "relax." The push in had startled him and snapped him out of his thoughts to stare into Remy's eyes.

It was bliss to stare into each other's eyes and see emotions and expressions wash over the other. Logan couldn't take his eyes off of him, nor could Remy look away from Logan. The feelings and sensations that accompanied the slow, subtle rhythm was more than Logan had ever felt with any other lover.

The red in Remy's eyes seemed to burn spasming with desire and need with each thrust. They glowed a soft crimson before flames danced in the reflection. With each blink, came a brighter, more intensified burn. Remy moved slow, almost lingering, savouring the casual feeling of Logan's warmth. Every thrust, he watched Logan's facial expressions change from pain, to pleasure, to desperate need. It was beautiful to watch, and it drove Remy on.

Logan breathed in and exhaled as he grabbed Remy's hips and tried to pace him a little faster.

Obliging, Remy moved faster, determined not to come until Logan came. It was tight but Remy didn't mind much as Logan relaxed more and more, their eyes never leaving the other. Remy seemed to strain, and panted a bit but was able to gradually up the pace.

They were quiet, peaceful, and seemed as if they had been lovers for years.

It was Logan who gasped out loud first. That was followed by a moaning of pleasure and a pant as his eyes slid closed. His hands gripped Remy's hips tighter and smiled as he could smell that both were close. Deep breaths and audible exhales, enjoying the taste of Remy's excitement that played in the air. His tongue dipped out to taste the cinnamon on the air every few seconds.

Remy smirked at the sight he had forced upon Logan. Throwing his head back, he moaned, letting his mouth fall open and his own eyes close as he increased the pace once again. Straining more to control the fits of lust, he started to pant and lower himself down to his elbows as he locked his lips onto Logan's and came.

Wrapping a hand around Logan's erection, Remy stroked slowly, tightly as he continued his slowing pace.

Logan came in a rush against Remy's mouth, moaning and panting as he helped Remy stroke.

~~~~~~~~

They lay there, on their sides. Logn stared at Remy's auburn hair and reached up to run his fingers through the silk. Listening to Remy's calm breathing, Logan swallowed before he spoke. "Does your dad know about this?"

Remy had been resting with his eyes closed but opened them as Logan broke the silence. He took a breath and let it out slowly before answering. "I told him when I was 15. He said I should keep it quiet, cause o' my job. So, had a couple of girlfriends, fooled around some, and kept my secret. De department thinks I'm Ramsie's bodyguard, or somet'in."

"So, they don't really know, and you can't really be yourself."

"I can be myself. What dey think isn't what matters. I keep my job, dey keep deir nose out of my business, an' all's well. Have to be careful even if you're out. Lotta bad t'ings can happen, if you're not."

Logan sighed.

"Does your department know about you?"

"They would if I dated anyone." He was silent for a moment. "I took a friend to the prom, have her picture on my desk but she's married and has 3 kids, now. That's it."

Remy smiled slightly. "Guess bein' a cop is the best place to hide as ever." He moved to lie on his back and turn his head to see Logan staring at him.

A smile and an inch closer as Logan raised his head and leaned in for a kiss. Just as his lips touched Remy's, the ring of the phone ended it. Sitting up and crawling to the end of the bed, he ruffled through his clothes until he found his phone. "What?"

"Logan? This is your Chief. Tell me I'm interrupting something." Ontanol spoke as if he were offended by the way Logan answered the phone.

Logan sat up and glanced back at Remy. "Nothin important. What's up?"

Remy raised himself up to rest on his elbows as he flashed a slightly hurt look at the older man. The white sheet lay over the lower half of his body as he chest lay fully open to the cool wash of air from the air conditioner. He shivered from the cold; not from the air but from the way Logan had changed while he talked on the phone. Deciding he should let Logan talk with his superior alone, Remy slipped on his pants and headed down to the kitchen for a drink. He waved a hand and didn't turn around as Logan cleared his throat as he reached the doorway.

Sighing to himself and walking down the stairs, Remy started to kick himself for expecting anything different from Logan. Turning into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator's door, he stared blankly at the contents before picking up a bottle of beer. Taking off the cap and taking a long drink, he closed his eyes and lowered the bottle. Standing there, with the door still open, Remy didn't bother to open his eyes to see Logan staring at him from the edge of the countre. "Everything okay in de real world?"

Logan looked at him in a questioning tone and then answered. "Your agency has granted rights to go get Ramsie. I'm to follow you and make sure nothin happens to ya. So, I'm to talk to you about how to go through with this, and get back to them. So, how do you wanna do this?"

Remy closed the door and turned to look at Logan before setting the bottle down in front of Logan, and walking past him to the livingroom. I guess we could do dat. I could have Alisa keep ya company while I get back wit' him. You follow us and when it looks clear, we arrest him." He sat down on the sofa that faced the television and sighed, content with this thought.

Logan grabbed the bottle and turned to walk around to the arm of the adjacent sofa and sit down. "You really think it'll be that easy?"

"Nope."

Nodding in agreement, Logan took a sip of the beer and stared at Remy's nonchalant expression. "So, how do you wanna present this?"

The only thing that mainly went through Remy's mind was the blank expression he got when Logan was on the phone. He was foolish enough to think that they had even the slightest hint of something real but, the jobs always came first. His head started to hurt and he pinched and rubbed the skin above his nose for relief. "We gotta catch him in de act of his business. We can stick to de original plan." It wasn't so much that he wanted to get beat up by Logan but, more of a fact of to see how Logan handled it, letting the slightest hint of true feelings shine through.

Logan wasn't exactly happy with the thought of beating up someone just to catch a criminal. As he stared at Remy's blank expression, he reluctantly nodded. "I'll go call the Chief back and let him know our decision." Standing up from the arm of the sofa, he glanced at Remy and could have sworn he saw actual hurt in the young man's eyes. Sighing as he really wanted to ask, Logan turned and headed back upstairs.

Remy had sat there in a daze. His world was seemingly coming to a close and crashing around him. For three years, he had the chance to be with someone who- more or less- loved him and wanted to be with him. For three years, he was able to be someone other than a CIA agent. Now, it seemed that he was falling for a detective that just wanted to end the case and get rid of him. Remy was at a loss for words.

The phone he had left on the sofa cushion, beside him, rang and flashed Alisa's ID. Picking it up and answering it, he spoke numbly. "Oui?" As he listened to the latest news of Ramsie, Remy gave her the rundown of their next move. They spoke in French about their plans and a few personal matters before finally hanging up with each other.

He sat and thought of what it might be like IF he had given in to one of the men and told his true feelings. He also thought of what it might be like, had he settled for either of them. Keith Ramsie did nice things for him and cared about him to an extent but, under everything, he was just an assignment. Logan hadn't liked him from the very beginning, and seemed to only humour him with staying under the same roof. But Logan understood that a job was a job, and even with those you work with, a great deal of both their lives was playing it close to the vest. The walls closed in around Remy all too quickly, and he felt as if he were trapped in a bubble that was filled with water.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane had landed on a small strip, and the 8 passengars made their way to the terminal from the pad, minds full of expectations of the bright sunny island. Remy grabbed his bag from the luggage-go-round and walked to the nearest pay phone. Adjusting his sunglasses and dropping the coins into the slot, he dialed the number of Ramsie's cell phone and waited. He took a deep breath and whispered to himself for Ramsie to "pick up."

"Hello?"

Remy cleared his throat and held the receiver closer to his mouth as he spoke. "Keith, c'est Remy." He was tired after the long flight, and sore in more places than one. The circular phone island was empty except for Remy, who stood there in loose jeans, a tan sweatshirt and white running shoes, with his bag slipped over his right shoulder and a cautious eye. With only a few people that passed him, Remy was mainly alone in the terminal.

"Remy?" Keith sat up in bed and blinked at the voice on the other end. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Am fine but just tired. At de airport. Ya come get me?"

"S-sure. Yes. Stay right there, I'll be there shortly." He hung up and slipped out of bed to get dressed. Turning to the bartender from the drink shack, he tossed the man his pants and told him to get out. The clothes Keith slipped on had been somewhat misco-ordinated but seemed to go into his unusual style of suit pants and a light cotton yellow sweater. Running a brush through his hair, he smiled to himself that his Remy was coming back to him. Slipping on his brown loafers and hurrying the young man out of the room, he ran up to the street and caught the first taxi to the airport.

Sitting on a row of chairs that faced the door, Remy uncrossed his arms and stood up, anxious to get out of the terminal and into a hot bath or a cool bed. He walked to the door and placed his hands on the pushbar as he waited. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he spotted the taxi with his lover in the back and opened the door to walk to the curb.

As the taxi turned and stopped under the canopy, Keith jumped out and hugged a cringing Remy. Apologizing for hurting him, Keith stepped back and began to carefully look over the younger man. "Let me look at you." He swallowed hard on several bruises that looked like Remy had just survived the worst tornado. Backing up, Ramsie took in more visible bruises and scrapes on Remy's face and wrists. "Oh, I knew we should have gone back for you. Anything broken? Missing?" He looked Remy up and down before ushering him into the backseat and giving directions back to the motel.

"I'm fine, cher. Just a bit sore." Adjusting the sunglasses again, Remy didn't look up at the man beside him.

Ramsie nodded and sat quietly for the rest of the drive.

When the car stopped, they climbed out and Ramsie paid the driver. Turning to show Remy into the bungalow, he eased an arm around his lover's shoulder and lead him into the room. "Hugo has the next room over, and is checking out some business deals so, we can be alone. Would you like something to eat, drink? How about a nice warm bath, and you could tell me what happened?" He smiled as Remy put his bag on the bed and turned to stare at him.

"A bath." Remy nodded. "Den, a nap."

Ramsie exhaled and turned to go start the water in the tub. "I'll have Hugo bring us some food, later, if you're hungry? I have a few calls to make, but the rest of the day, and tomorrow, I'm free to be with you." He called back from the bathroom, standing up from running the water, and glancing into the mirror to see Remy undress, revealing his many bruises that his clothes hid so well. He gasped as Remy removed the sunglasses to reveal a black and blue bruise under his left eye.

As Remy walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of him, Keith sighed and reached up to gingerly touch a long, dark bruise on Remy's left collarbone before kissing it and several others that he saw. Shaking his head, Ramsie helped Remy down into the tub before turning off the water and sitting down on the toiletseat lid. "It must have been so awful. How did you get away?"

"Dey made de mistake of freein' me ta use de restroom." Holding his wrists up to show the deep and dark scrapes from the metal handcuffs, Remy leaned back and faced Ramsie.

Sliding off the lid and sitting on the floor, beside the tub, Keith wet a cloth and soaped it before carefully soaping Remy's bruised body. "How many of them were there?"

Remy hung his head and shuddered. "Just one."

Ramsie was quiet. He took his time washing Remy, lingering around Remy's manhood, getting small gasps and moans out of the younger man. Smiling, kissing Remy and helping him to his feet before drying him off and following him back to the bed, Keith wished Remy would feel better soon. He had grown impatient of needing the Cajun's wonderful touch that he had to force himself to calm down and be careful of the hurt man. Tucking Remy in, under the covers, he sat down beside him and combed Remy's hair as he leaned against the wall. "Are you hungry? I could go get something from the boardwalk, for you?" Finishing brushing Remy's hair, his wrist was held gently as he was pulled in close to the young man.

"Non, just want you, cher."

Smiling and leaning closer to kiss Remy, Ramsie stated the obvious, "I'm afraid I might hurt you, my love. We should have a doctor look at you before we make up for lost time." He turned away and stood up. "I will have Hugo bring a doctor to look at you, when he gets back. You just rest, and I will bring you some food for when you are hungry." Grabbing his key and mirrored-lens sunglasses, Keith winked at Remy and stepped outside to go for food.

~~~~~~

Standing at the countre, waiting for his order, Keith spotted the girl he met the other night and waved to her as she caught his eye from the other side of the boardwalk. "Evening!" He waved as she strolled up next to him and smiled. "Still waiting for your beau?"

Alisa stopped a few feet away from him and sighed, contently. "Oui, he's coming here tomorrow. You look happy, cher. You get yours, no?"

Nodding and taking the bag of boxed food from the countre, he smiled even wider at the thought of a naked Remy in his bed. "Yes. He's resting from a long flight. I'm just bringing him something to eat so, perhaps tomorrow, he will sit beside me on the beach."

"Ah, good, good."

He was about to say something else when he spotted his bodyguard coming back from the street. "Well, may your lover get here safely. Talk to you later, my dear."

Alisa smiled, knowingly. "Oui, cher. Have a good night." She watched him walk away and join Hugo, talking to him and then to have Hugo suddenly turn back and head for the street again. Her wonders weren't far from being unanswered when her phone rang with Logan's number. "You all ready for tomorrow, cher?"

"Yea. Should be there by noon. Have you seen Remy yet?" Logan was a bit taken back by her start of conversation. but, then again, he wasn't all that surprised as she was Remy's little sister.

"I watched dem get outta de taxi an' go into de room. I ain't never seen Remy so beat up. What'd you do ta him, anyway?" Her eyes followed Hugo until he hailed another taxi and drove off.

Logan was silent a moment. He could hear the anger in her voice but knew she wouldn't fully believe him if he told her the truth. "Nothin he didn't allow. Had to look authentic." He paused. "I'll fill ya in on the plan tomorrow. Let me know if anything changes." He hung up before she could get another word in, and prayed they had done the right thing.

~~~~~

An hour later, Hugo knocked on the door of Ramsie's bungalow. With him, was a clinic nurse from an Urgent Care, on the other side of the island. She was American, and that was good enough for Hugo. He held her by the arm and had frightened her enough to where she didn't struggle.

The door opened and Ramsie's eyes went to the young brunette woman, immediately. Sighing, he turned back to Hugo. "I told you, a doctor."

"She was all I could find. She's American."

Pulling her arm away and looking into the room, at Remy, she quietly stepped in to get a closer look at the young man in bed. "My bag, please." Her voice was soft as she sat on the bed beside Remy. Turning back to the big man in the doorway, she waited for him to bring her what she needed before giving Remy another look.

Remy lay on his back, calmly staring at the young, but older than he and Ramsie both, nurse. His eyes were diverted as Hugo came closer and sat the bag down on the end of the bed. A soft weeze started in his breathing as he turned back to staring at the young woman. He was in pain, now that he was rested, and it hurt to move.

"Can you fix him?" Ramsie sounded a bit impatient.

Opening her bag and reaching for a stethascope, she didn't bother turning to look at the man who asked the question. "I can only diagnose, not heal. He would need to be seen by a doctor, in a hospital. I can relieve his pain with painkillers, though." placing the instrument around her neck, she turned and stood up. "I need to wash my hands before examining him." Staring flatly at Ramsie, she nodded towards the bathroom.

He nodded and followed her over to the sink and watched her closely. Grabbing her arm as she came back into the bedroom, Keith pulled her ear close to his mouth and whispered. "Be as thorough as possible, and don't even think you can try anything." A gun in her left side and a threatening look was all he got out before Remy spoke up.

"Keith, let her be." Remy waved her over to him. Looking at Keith again, he added, "Go outside, hehn? De chere be fine wit' Remy. Ol' Remy'll holler 'fore she kills him."

"Just outside." Keith motioned for Hugo to leave before he followed and closed the door.

She was pretty and thin as she sat down next to him. "Quite a bedside manner he has for you," She said as the door closed.

Remy smiled at the comment and groaned as the laugh hurt. "He's just protective, dat's all."

"I am Nurse Stellin, an Urgent Care physician. If that groan means what I think it does, you may need a hospital more than you need me." Her brow furrowed as she listened more closely to his weezing.

Remy placed a gentle hand on hers as the end of the cool stethascope touched his chest. "Just de exam- to ease Keith's mind. Remy can heal jus' fine, chere. Mebbe some aspirin, too, hehn?" His voice was as calm as hers as he stared into her eyes, easing her hidden fears of her life.

Stellin nodded and continued the careful exam. She had slipped on her gloves before touching his skin for the more in depth part. Gelling a finger and helping him to spread his legs, she eased her index finger inside him and paused for a bit, feeling for misplacement. "Will he kill me, after I am done?" She couldn't help but ask as she removed her finger and glove to write her notes on a clipboard from her bag.

"Non. After dis, you are free to go." He smiled. "But, don' tell anyone where you've been. Security reasons." Catching her wrist again and staring at her with a look that seemed to explain what was happening.

"Right. Security."

The door opened and an impatient Keith stepped in. "Have you finished?" His eyes lay plainly on an exposed, naked Remy.

Stellin didn't bother to turn around. "A few more." She continued and watched Remy's simple expression as he silently eased Keith's mind. "I'm going to give him an anti-biotic and then an aspirin to relieve the pain and help him sleep. After I have given you my report, I wish to be able to leave." Reaching into her bag and removing two syringes, she injected them one by one into Remy's right arm, and then stood up, replacing the covers on Remy. Collecting her things and closing her bag, she turned to stare at Ramsie and motioned to go outside again.

Keith hesitated but followed the woman outside and closed the door.

~~~~~

She stood a few paces back from both men, not allowing either to get their hands on her. Closing her eyes and taking a breath as she held the bag to her chest, she opened her eyes and glanced at the covered window. It was already dark, and they were standing under the porchlight. "I am not a doctor so, please do not take my findings as the truth. I have no equipment to properly examine him." The light illuminated her face and gave her brown eyes a sparkle that hadn't appeared in ordinary room light.

"Just tell me what you found." Keith was getting impatient.

Stellin took a deep breath as she focused on Ramsie. "None of the bruises or bite marks appear to be infected but I've immunized them just to be sure. He does appear to be in good health however, I am guessing he has a few broken or fractured ribs that need immediate attention. He needs x-rays to be sure. As you two seem to be.... close.... you might want to let him recover before deciding to be intimate." She backed up a step and cleared her throat, clutching the bag even closer to her chest. "That is all I have found out. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my shift."

Keith was steadily taking the news in and thinking. Waving a hand for her to leave, he dismissed her and watched her walk back to the street and hail a taxi. "That will be all, Hugo. See you in the morning." Without looking at the other man, Keith turned and stopped as he faced the door. He sensed Hugo was going to question him about the whole scene, and it was none of his business.

"Shouldn't we shut her up?" Hugo was a smart man, sometimes. He had feelings for Remy but they only went so far as to be the feelings of respect that Remy was able to date Keith for as long as he had. Hugo was not -at any moment- about to divulge that he found the Cajun very attractive, himself. He had known that Remy "let" him watch he and Keith have sex, and would sometimes smile as he paraded around in front of Keith and Hugo, naked. But, for the time being, he was completely focused on the young Acadian's well-being.

Closing his eyes and turning back to his bodyguard and friend, Ramsie smiled reassuringly. "No, if Remy trusts her enough to let her inject him with anything, she doesn't pose a threat to us. Killing her would only raise suspicions, and we don't need that. I will wait for him to wake up and see how he feels before I rush him anywhere. Until then, goodnight Hugo."

"G'night boss."

~~~~~~~

When Keith stepped back inside, Remy was already asleep, still on his back. Standing there a minute, to take in the scene of how Remy looked as he slept, Keith smiled and locked the door.

Hearing the snap of the lock, Remy opened his eyes and turned to look at Ramsie. "Ev'thing alright, cher?"

"Yes, love. Just rest, now." Ramsie turned to go to the restroom one last time before crawling into bed for the night. Flushing and washing his hands in the sink, Keith stole glances of Remy in the mirror as he dried his hands. "If you feel better by tomorrow, we could sit on the beach, under an umbrella, and watch the waves." Finishing with his nightly routine, he turned and looked more closely as Remy's eyes had been closed but he nodded as Ramsie spoke.

Keith was quiet as he turned off the lights and slipped out of his clothes before sliding soundlessly into bed, next to Remy. Kissing the bruise on Remy's shoulder again, Keith leaned over further and kissed Remy's cheek. "I'm glad you are back, my love." His whisper was soft and close to Remy's left ear, as he scoot down to rest his head gently beside Remy's left shoulder. Keith smiled as Remy's left arm wrapped around him and held him as they slept.

Throughout the night, Keith kept waking up, thinking he was causing Remy pain by snuggling down into him. Each time, he found Remy asleep and all right. Checking the clock beside Remy, Keith decided to get up and sit in a chair beside the door, and watch his lover sleep. So he would lose a few hours of sleep but gain it all back as soon as Remy felt well enough to have him in bed with him. Propping his elbow on the table and his hand holding his head up, he closed his eyes for a moment.

TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

Logan arrived the next day, on time, and looked around for a young woman wearing what she described on the phone to him. Gathering his bag from the go-round, he slid the strap over his right shoulder and spotted her across the room. She hadn't seen him yet as she was still looking towards the plane so, he smirked and decided to walk up to her and whisper her name in her ear.

As Alisa turned around, she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his, whispering into his ear, "Dis landing might be full of his men so, start snugglin, cher." Her hair was down in long, auburn waves and the floral sarong with turquoise bikini top had let her blend in to the surroundings.

She was tiny- tinier than Remy, but Logan obliged and wrapped his arms around her and pretended to nuzzle her neck while whispering his conversation. "Remy said he has alot of 'dogs.' You see any here?" She smelled wonderful, almost like Remy but, more fruity and floral.

Pulling back to look at him, Alisa smiled and shook her head. "My my, Remy say you handsome but, I never thought dat you'd be a knock-out." She leaned in for a kiss and whispered, "Two by de door, bad tourist disguises, guns under left arms." Kissing him and angling her head so that she was watching the two men who were nonchalantly watching her, she kept the kiss until they finally lost interest and left the building. "Mmm, good kisser, cher." She smiled. "Come, we take a taxi around town, I fill you in on de details."

Logan looked around. "They still watchin us?"

"You'd better believe it."

Logan followed her outside and stood there as she stepped to the corner and hailed a taxi under the rounded, long canopy. He sized her up from toe to head, pausing at her backside a moment, before clearing his throat and looking up just in time to catch her turning around to smile at him. Smiling back, Logan stepped forward to open the taxi door as it had pulled up behind her. "After you, darlin."

Alisa smiled and winked. "Merci, cher."

They had driven up and down the coastline, and around through town, as she explained what was going on. Logan had remained silent and took mental notes at the sights around him.

"How much does he know of you, already?" Logan asked, curiously.

Alisa thought for a moment. "All he knows, is dat my beau is comin' today. Dat's all. I could be anyone else dere is but, unless we're standin' side by side, you can't tell dat Remy is my brother. Bein' Cajun don' have not'in ta do wit' it." She blinked and tapped on the window between them and the driver, motioning for him to pull over. "Home sweet hotel on de beach." Smiling, Alisa paid the driver via a small toggle drawer that opened from the back of the front seat, and glanced to the street to her left, before opening the door and stepping out.

The street wasn't as busy as the day before but she hurried around to the pavement, where Logan stood, and waved him into the sand. "De room is a ways in but, still close to de street. C'mon."

Logan closed the trunk lid and followed her over mounds of golden sand to a row of cozy bungalows.

~~~~~~

Remy opened his eyes some time in the afternoon. He was alone in the bed, and the room was dark. He blinked and took a deep breath as he turned his head toward the window to see Keith sitting at the table, smiling at him. "You sleep dere all night?"

"Yes, I didn't want to risk hurting you. How do you feel?" Keith stood up to stretch before walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. He had been in and out of sleep all night and was a bit sore from sitting in the chair.

Groaning and pushing himself to sit up, Remy yawned and shrugged. "A bit sore but, alright." Favouring his left arm, Remy looked around the rest of the room. "Time is it?"

"Two o' clock." Keith reached a hand up to rest on Remy's left cheek as he leaned closer for a kiss. "Are you hungry? I will bring you some fruits, or oatmeal, or whatever you wish." He smiled again, genuinely glad to see Remy was alright, for the most part. Letting his hand travel down Remy's chest, he was stopped at the fold of the bedding by Remy's hand and a cautious look. Holding his breath as if a bit hurt, Keith sat back and changed the subject. "I'll go get you something to eat. You need your strength." Sliding off of the bed and standing up, Keith turned back to blow a kiss to his lover and tell him to lie back and rest before slipping out of the room.

Remy smiled and leaned back against the wall as Keith left. His mind thought of what to do next. He knew he had to find out just what Ramsie knew of their time apart before he went into any of the cozy details. He lay there a for a long while before getting up and staggering into the bathroom. Relieving himself, he was half done when he heard the door open again and his name being called.

"Remy?"

Waving a hand out the door, Remy flushed and moved to the sink to wash his hands. Not looking at Keith, who came to stand behind him, Remy turned off the water and dried his hands before turning to look at his lover.

"I picked up some fruit and vegetables and a few bottles of water. How do you feel?" Keith placed a hand on Remy's back.

"Okay." Strolling over to the bag that sat on the table, he peeked in and shrugged at the contents. He flinched as Keith came up behind him again and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don'-- Jus- don't. Not now." Remy moved away and headed back over to the bed.

Keith watched him and turned around to watch Remy sit down on the side of the bed. "Is there anything I can do?"

Remy shook his head and groaned as he lay back down.

"I tell you what, why don't we just hang out here, and watch some TV. And I promise, no phone." Keith held his phone in his hand and wanted to go over and help Remy but, he knew Remy would shove him away.

Shooting a "yea right" look back at Keith's idea, Remy shook his head. "Dat never works. Always somethin' comes up."

No sooner had Remy finished his sentence than Keith's phone rang. Shrugging and sighing, he answered the call but kept his eyes fixed on Remy. "What?" Looking away from his lover, Keith's expression went blank as he looked like he was being told something unbelievable. "Alright, I'll meeting you there." As he looked back at Remy, he couldn't hide the confusion in his face fast enough and knew the Remy had sensed something wrong. "Hey love, uh- I'm sorry to do this to you but,--" Crawling up onto the bed and laying down to Remy's left, he stared up at Remy with a hopeful look.

"Go." Sounding monotonous, Remy hated it when Keith begged. He stared the the television screen, eventhough it was off, and couldn't wait for Keith to quit pestering him.

"Are you sure? I might be gone a few hours."

Nodding, Remy closed his eyes and opened them again to feel Keith's lips press against his.

"I'll leave the extra phone with you, and check back in a while. Answer for only me, okay?"

"Keith, go. Hurry back."

Crawling to his knees, Keith kissed Remy again and let it linger before slipping back off the bed and pausing at the bag a moment. reaching in, he pulled out a small bottle of water, pain medication and a bag of baby carrots. Opening the bottle of medication and shaking two tablets into his hand, he walked back over to Remy and handed them to him before the bottle of water. He took the bottle of water after Remy had a swallow or two, and placed the two bottles and the phone on the nightstand. "Rest well, love." When he stood up again, it was for sure the last time as he walked to the door and blew a kiss back at Remy before closing the door and going to hail a taxi.

~~~~~~~

Logan opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway in only a towel, and found himself staring in awe at Alisa. With the way she stood in front of the lamplight, auburn hair hanging low as she tilt her head to watch what she was doing with her skirt, he could have sworn it was Remy for a minute. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak. "Uh, is there someplace special we're goin' for dinner?"

Fixing her buttons on her skirt, Alisa tossed her hair back over her shoulder as she looked up at him. "Hm?" Her pastel red bikini shone darker in the light but made the pale yellow in her skirt seem white.

"Dinner? How should I dress?" Logan had to force himself to repeat everything just so he could keep track.

Alisa smirked and turned to fully face him, as she had been standing at an angle. "Well, I t'ink you gonna need a bit more dan a towel, cher. But, whatever you feel comfortable in." Picking up her brush from the bed, she began even strokes until her hair was soft enough and neatly tucked behind her shoulders.

Logan nodded, "comfortable." He moved to rifle through his bag and find some comfortable pants and a cool cotton shirt. Glancing back up at her, he raised an eyebrow as if to ask her to turn around, and was surprised to see her busying herself with peeking out the window to look for their target. Dressing in a hurry, he finished just in time to have her turn around and smile at him.

"Ready?"

Slipping on his boots, Logan checked himself one last time and then nodded. He grabbed his cowboy hat and followed her out the door and up to the boardwalk. "Suppose he spots us?"

Alisa smirked and hooked an arm around his as she snuggled up to his left side. "Don' worry, my contact at de cafe says he's been dere for an hour, talkin to some guy. We're just out to see what we can see from de shadows."

They ducked into the corner of a brightly lit hut for drinks and small talk. Alisa filled him in on what he missed about her contacts and what they had found out while he was in the shower. As they sipped their drinks, they each looked over the other's shoulder from time to time, hoping to see Ramsie strolling by either alone or with someone.

Alisa had made him laugh a few times by offered up information about Remy, seeing his eyes dance with excitement as well as amusement. "His nickname when he was younger was 'Gambit'. Poppa was always callin him dat, 'cause he usually cheated at cards. Most of de time, he lost."

"Gambit, huh?" Logan mused. "Is that his only hobby, cards?"

"Non. Remy likes water-skiin, fishin, and talkin." It sparked Alisa's amusement to see Logan so interested in her big brother. Granted Remy was only a few years older than her, they had maintained the normal sibling playfulness and rivalry that close siblings had. She had found it particularly amusing that it was an older detective had the hots for her younger, but older, brother.

Logan laughed to himself. "He likes talkin, huh? Must have to put a quarter in him to get him to yap. He never spoke more than a couple sentences, back in Boston."

"He only yaps if he knows ya. Sometimes, he'd talk 'til de sun come up and go back down. When he gets goin, believe me, makes ya wish you were deaf!" Alisa took another sip of her drink and smiled to herself at how much Logan was enjoying the conversation about Remy. "Tell me, you like Remy more dan ya started, no?" She knew he caught on to what she was hinting at but, wanted to hear him say it.

Logan blushed and rolled over several images of his few weeks, in a suite, with Remy. "Well, a flawless record, smart, handsome young man like that would be a monster if he didn't have people fallin all over him. But, I ain't sayin' anythin' until we solve this case. He's still the CIA brat that screwed up my bust in that warehouse."

Alisa smiled at him as she knew how he felt, without even hearing it. She found it adorable and cleverly intriguing that Logan was trying his best to be discreet with his crush on Remy. Her smile faded as she spotted the man they had been waiting for, over Logan's right shoulder. "Dere he is."

"What's he doin'?"

"He's comin' outta de cafe. Callin' someone on his phone."

"That's it?"

"Yea, pretty much." Leaning over, Alisa followed Ramsie's movements as he stepped off of the curb and headed for a small hut that served stir-fry dishes, away from them. "Goin' for some food, now. Still on de phone, too."

Logan sighed and watched her as if reading her, searching her body language to figure out what Ramsie was doing. "Now what?" It was killing him that he couldn't turn around for fear of attracting unwanted attention.

Looking back to Logan, she summed, "He hung up."

"Big help that was."

Alisa smirked and went back to watching Ramsie, reciting plays of actions.

 

Next.


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang at 7.30, waking Remy from a good sleep. Rolling over from his stomach, he reached for the phone that sat on the bedside table and flipped it open, "City Morgue...?"

"Ah, haha..... Remy, you aren't dead yet," Keith laughed. "How are you feeling, love?"

Remy sat up and took a deep breath. "So far, de pain is numbing. Gettin' kinda hungry, though. Ya comin' back soon?"

Keith stood at the countre of a take away shack of tropical cuisine. Spotting a handsome young man who was bending over to take something out of the oven, he smiled and remembered Remy on the line. "Soon, love. I'll bring you something to eat, and should be back in a few minutes."

With the way Keith answered him, Remy could tell he had been more than a little distracted so, Remy decided to even the ground. Sinking back into the bed, and letting his hand roam down his chest to his hip, he moaned silently and smirked to himself. "What if I say dat I don't hurt as much....?"

"Give me ten minutes."

Remy smiled even more as he hung up and sank back down to lay flat on his back. "He'll be here in 8," he laughed to himself and closed his eyes. Groaning to himself that possibly, Ramsie wouldn't let him off the hook that easily, Remy forced himself up and out of bed. He forced himself to wobble over to the bathroom and into the shower.

After spending a quick few minutes in the shower, Remy turned the water off in time to hear the front door close. He smirked to himself as he reached for the towel and dried himself before stepping out of the tub. Draping the towel over his head and mussing the towel to hurry his hair drying, Remy opened the door and stepped into the room to be greeted by an eager Keith. "Did you run over here?" Remy chided the man who now kissed his chest and left shoulder gingerly.

Ramsie smiled and blushed, trying to hide his panting from the jog from the street to the door. Pulling the towel over his head too, so they were both covered under it, Keith started kissing Remy and giggling. "I understand you feel better?"

"Ya do, huh?"

Keith nodded.

"You think Remy is ready for a little excitement, non?" Remy smirked.

"I hope so." Kissing Remy's lips one ast time, Keith slid down to kneel at his lover's feet and admire Remy's manhood that now stood at attention. Lightly licking it and kissing the tip, Keith glanced up to see if Remy was enjoying it. The smile on Remy's face drove him on to make Remy come right there but, it was Remy's hands on his shoulders that were gently pushing him back and guiding him to stand up.

Remy started to gently pull Keith's blue T-shirt up and over his head before kissing him and then starting on Keith's jeans. Letting the jeans fall to the floor, with a little tug, they kissed again pressed their bodies together, wrapping their arms around each other's naked waist. "Ya go lay down, huh? Remy'll take some aspirin, den join ya, non?" A soft and coy whisper as Keith smiled and obeyed. Turning to the sink, he sighed and reached for the bottle of pain killers and a bottle of water. Downing two pills and a swallow of water, he turned back to see Keith laying on his back, in the middle of the bed, waiting for him.

Remy took slow strides walking over to the bed, and then slithering his way up Keith's legs only to stop and lay down so that he was face to face with Keith's erection. Remy let his fingers tease their way up Keith's long legs, and gingerly grasp the firm appendage before letting his tongue swirl along the sides. Smirking and leaning over, as he lay to the left of Keith, Remy let his mouth cover the erection inch by inch until the head was neatly nestled at the back of his mouth.

Laying there and enjoying every sensation, Ramsie closed his eyes and rest his head back against the headboard. He lay there for a minute before his phone rang. A slight groan came from Remy as he picked it up from laying beside him, where he had tossed it as he walked in, "What?"

The voice on the other end was telling him something that only Ramsie could hear.

"Alright, fine." Keith grunted and shifted as Remy sucked a bit harder. "Yes, I know what day it is. We'll be there." It was obvious he was clearly getting flustered by not only Remy's actions, but the person on the phone.

That had been what Remy needed to hear from him, and promptly reached up to take the phone from Keith and, without stopping his ministrations, snapped the phone shut and tossed it over the left side of the bed.

Keith had started to writhe and pant and moan as he arched up into Remy's mouth. His fingers twisted into Remy's auburn silk as his moans became louder. He whispered spastic nonsense that streamed together and at time faded in and out of words altogether. With his eyes closed so tightly that wetness welled up in the corners, Keith was oblivious to what Remy was doing. He knew Remy was reaching for something on the floor but, it didn't hit him until a cold wetness shot up into his tight little channel. "AH!" he cried, and calmed as a soft index finger massaged the entrance.

Keeping the entire amount of release in his mouth, Remy climbed up to tilt his head to the left as he kissed his lover's mouth, letting the warm release spill between them. Moans were all Remy heard and a gasp as he entered Keith, feeling two strong hands on his arms. He could hear tight breaths of air between each kiss. As Remy moved to kiss Keith's neck and collarbone, he was able to make out tiny details of the conversation Keith had had on the phone. Remy only shrugged it off but listened with trained ears as he continued to make love to his mate.

Deeper, and deeper still, Keith begged for Remy to give him more. Clawing at the fading bruised back of the man atop him, he found himself whispering more nonsense into Remy's ear, this time of the future plans he had for the both of them. As Remy came inside him, Keith had only dribbled onto his own stomach, letting it collect in a small puddle of climax as they came down from their heated play. He could feel the pounding of Remy's heartbeat as he lay atop Keith, still connected, and panted himself as tired arms wrapped around to hold his lover in content.

~~~~~~

Alisa lay on the bed, arms folded behind her head, cradling it as she stared at the ceiling. She breathed in and out slowly. Closing her eyes, she listened to Logan moving around the room before settling in one spot, on the floor between the bed and the door. She sat up and opened her eyes to quirk a look at him and ask, "what ya doin down dere?"

"You take the bed, I'll sleep here and make sure no one comes through that door." Logan didn't look at her but, merely kept to what he was doing by fluffing the extra pillow and using a bath towel as padding underneath him. "Sides, I'm not too sure your brother would appreciate me in the same bed as his little sister."

Alisa smiled at the thought and added, "Dere's ways around dat, cher. De floor's hard and dirty. How's bout you come up here an' sleep above de covers, plenty o' room? Unlike Remy, I don't bite,...... much." Her smile grew even more as he was thinking it over. Knowing she had won him over, Alisa sat up and watched as he stood up and walked around to the vacant side of the bed and arranged himself atop it. "Good. I'll go get my pjs on, den night night, oui?"

"Okay." Logan was unsure Remy would really approve but, he found himself unable to resist her charms, and it was much more comfortable on the bed than the hard floor. It was a struggle to remind himself who she was, and what she was but it was tempting to make sure that it was Alisa, and not Remy who was going to sleep beside him. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to count to ten, he prayed to keep his emotions under control for the whole night. He found himself lost in glimpses of the night in Remy's room, and the sweet love they made. A moan escaped him as he moved a hand down to adjust himself, and then remembering where he was. Waking himself from the fantasy, Logan checked the room to make sure she was still in the bathroom.

When she came back, Alisa had changed into an old football jersey with the number 37 on the front and back. Her bare legs were long and slender and hairlessly smooth. The long auburn tresses had been braided into one long braid in back, and except for her breasts and curves, she looked almost Remy's twin. Sighing and making her way over to her side of the bed, she noticed two blue eyes on her. "Somet'in outta place?" Laying down and draping the covers over her slender legs, Alisa gave Logan a coy and innocent look to snap him out of his daze.

Logan cleared his throat and looked away. "Nope. G'night."

"G'nigh', cher." Giggling to herself, Alisa reached over and clicked out the light by the bed before rolling over to snuggle against Logan's right shoulder. "Don' get no ideas, just can' sleep with nothin ta hold."

Smiling a bit, Logan reached over with his left hand and gently held her wrist that rest on his chest. He lie awake and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how Remy was doing, and if he had managed to keep his cover. Reassuring his mind that Remy had been a slippery agent and very close to the vest with his feelings and thoughts, Logan felt silly worrying about a young man who could pretty much handle himself.

"He worries you dat much, huh?"

"Huh?" A shudder ran through Logan as he heard her low voice break the silence. "Not really. You?"

Alisa opened her eyes and sat up to look at him. "A little but, he can take care o' himself. It's Ramsie, I'm worried about."

"Why?" Logan stared at her.

"Since Remy was about 10, he's been kinda taken wit' empty promises by people who tell him dat dey care, den stab him in de back wit' reality. Ain't his fault, I know, but it still hurts ta see him even care de slightest for someone who only ends up usin him. Remy ain't a doormat, ya know?" Alisa's eyes narrowed at the memory of seeing a young Remy having his heart broken as he was pushed away and knocked to the ground by an older, bigger boy, after telling him how Remy felt about him. "Remy don't give his heart out to nobody, anymore. If dey don't earn it, dey ain't never gonna get it."

Logan didn't answer as he thought long and hard about the young man, and then focused on the intense night in Remy's room. Waving her back to lay down, he found himself thinking about the heat in Remy's eyes and the way Remy had always looked at him, as if screaming for affection from underneath his stoic self. Another glimpse snapped into his mind, this of the shower moment, and Remy telling him that sleeping with someone and loving them, were two entirely different things. Logan started to question the reasons behind Remy joining the CIA, and if they connected at all.

He listened a moment, she was asleep. Closing his eyes, Logan sighed inwardly and forced himself to relax and sleep. The awkwardness of him just laying there in his jeans, and her in just a shirt, had subsided for long enough and his mind had let him picture Remy beside him.

~~~~~~

Remy started to doze as he lay there beside his lover. The play had been a little too much for his recovering body but, nonetheless, he enjoyed it. Laying on their sides, with Remy holding close against Keith's back, light breathing in Keith's ear and tiny moaning as light brushes of fingertips caressed his left thigh. Planting kisses on Keith's neck, Remy whispered softly in his ear, "I think you've been waitin on dat one for a few days, non?"

Keith smiled and pressed his bottom against Remy's pelvis. "I've just missed your touch so bad, Remy. I wasn't expecting you to be in the shape you're in. I was wanting to show you off on the beach." Shifting to lay on his stomach and prop himself up on his elbows while he stared over at Remy, he added, "That's okay, though. I get to keep you in my bed as long as I want. And in 3 days, you and I won't ever have to leave the mattress again."

Reaching up to brush away a lock of sweat-dampened hair, Remy looked up at him with a question in his eyes, "What's in t'ree days?"

"Three days, you and I will have one more deal behind us, and then the Colombians will be coming to us for their deals." Keith smiled smugly to himself.

"Dis month?"

Keith nodded.

Remy looked confused. He knew he had to get Keith to confirm the date and deal, even if he was the only one to hear it, before moving on and finishing the case. "So, where to now?"

Keith smiled and leaned over for a kiss. "Tomorrow evening, we fly back to the US, lay low for a few days, and then it's all over. By the weekend, we will be living anywhere in the world you want. Paris, Monaco, London, anywhere, my love." Kissing Remy again, Keith gently wrapped an arm around Remy's mid-section and rolled him onto his back. "But, for now, I think it's time I had my way with you.... and you just have to lie there and enjoy it." A wicked grin flashed on his face and gave off a sinister glimpse into his soul as the expression caught the light from the alarm clock by the bed.

"You think I'm just gonna lay here and take it, hehn?"

"Oh, I know you will." Keith straddled Remy's hips and leaned over to kiss him. "Just like I know how it drives you crazy when I'm on top."

Remy smirked and let Keith have his fun, fighting back the urge to turn the tides.

~~~~~

The next evening, Ramsie, Remy, and Hugo stepped out of the taxi and walked through the terminal door for the airport. With Keith walking on his right side, and Hugo behind them, Remy scanned the terminal for a familiar face. Catching the eye of an obvious tourist who sat on a bench, reading a brochure, they nodded slightly to eachother before looking away. Not breaking his routine, Remy continued to look around the terminal, cautiously.

Keith had caught the nod and glanced over at his young lover. "Is something wrong, Remy dear?"

Squeezing Keith's hand, Remy smiled reassuringly, "Non, just sayin hello. Have ta be casual about dis, remember? Play it cool, an' you could steal City Hall. Ain't dat what you been tellin me for t'ree years?" Dressed in a grey silk, long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and sunglasses, he had been the exact opposite of Keith.

Keith liked to look good, so he dressed in a casual peach business suit with black silk shirt and thin white tie. His hair had been combed back and gelled to perfection, as Remy's lay neatly brushed. Smiling back, he nodded and sighed as he held Remy's hand. "Right. You know me so well, my love."

"I hope so."

Getting through the baggage checks and security, Keith sent Hugo over to check in their tickets and flight times while Remy stood staring out the window, overlooking the tarmac. Sitting in a seat and staring at Remy's back, Keith began to wonder about the younger man. He knew it was asking alot of Remy to just up and move at the drop of a hat but, he had never seen the young Cajun this distant in the decision. He stood up and stepped forward to stand beside Remy. "It may not be easy right now, Remy but, it does get easier as time goes on. All the bad things can go away, and after this week, they won't matter to anyone anymore." Finally glancing over to see Remy's passive expression, he caught a faint nod and shrug a moment before Hugo's footsteps changed his mood.

Hugo stood behind the two men and held out three tickets. "I got us on the next flight, in two hours, to New York. The lady said it'd be less crowded." To please his boss, Hugo dressed in his favourite grey Armani suit and looked more like a model than a bodyguard. Handing two tickets to Keith, and tucking his in his inside coat pocket, he waited for orders before moving an inch from where he stood.

"Great. How about something to eat?" Keith smiled and patted Remy's back. "C'mon, I bet you're hungry after that workout last night."

Remy sighed deeply before looking from the tarmac to Keith, and nodding. Letting the older man guide him over to the food court, Remy couldn't convince himself that he was just doing his job. In fact, through the whole meal, Remy found his food was a little hard to swallow without breaking his cover to the man he had been devoted to for three years.

As it came closer to boarding time, Remy had to bite his tongue harder and harder so that he didn't spill what he had worked so hard to achieve. He hadn't felt anyone else love him as much as Keith had, nor did he think that what he had with Logan could be any better. Since joining his department, Remy had learned to put his job first, and personal life on the back burner. However, he found that becoming more and more difficult as he wrestled with happiness and his job.

Their flight had been called and Remy was physically shaking as he walked up to the gate and handed his ticket to the young blonde stewardess. He smiled at her and stood just inside the door as he waited for Keith and Hugo to check in. He heard Keith ask him if he was all right but, shook it off as shoulder pain. Down the ramp and into the scarcely occupied plane, he took his seat and fastened himself in before resting his head on Keith's left shoulder, as the man sat down to his right.

As the plane took off, Remy remembered thinking that this was to be his last hope for a real life.

 

Next.


	9. Chapter 9

It was chilly and rainy when they landed at Logan airport. Clouds had brightened the night as they poured rain down onto busy streets. Remy stood on the landing, watching the rain fall onto cars who had stopped to pick up people. Hands in his pockets, and a relatively calm expression, he had to remind himself of the job he was there to do. He was lost in his own world until Keith placed a hand on his back and whispered into his ear.

"Just a few more days, love." Keith had come around to stand on Remy's right side, and step forward to hail a taxi.

A shiny maroon limo pulled up in front of them and a dark, husky gentleman got out from the front passenger seat to usher both Remy and Keith inside the back. With Keith's hand behind him, spread out tell Hugo to wait there, Keith ushered Remy into the back of the limo through the open door, while he followed.

They sat opposite an older, more reserved gentleman, with their backs to the driver's seat. Both blinked plainly and awaited the gentleman's door to be shut before he spoke.

"Ah, Keith, how good to see you again," the gentleman spoke in a thick, hard voice but smiled as he met eyes with Keith. "I trust this is the Remy LeBeau I've been hearing so much about?" Shifting an easy stare over to Remy and letting his smile shift into a crooked grin. "Tell me, did you boys have a good flight in," The older man with tight, thin lines on his paling skin, had glanced back to Keith for the response but, kept silent peeks at Remy his secret, "I understand the weather has been less than co-operative with the flight schedules."

"The flight was fine, thank you." Keith placed a hand over Remy's, as it lay between them on the seat, and smiled with his answer.

The old man nodded in return and focused on the two hands conjoined. "Good." He sighed inwardly before continuing to why he had wanted to meet with them on the platform. "I would suppose you want an explanation of why I have called you in here, correct? Simple. I am an old man, and don't like to be kept waiting for what I was promised, Ramsie. I've warned you about that when you first came to me for help." His white and silver hair was neatly combed and groomed short in back, while the front was parted to the left side of his rounded face. His hazel eyes admired the affectionate handholding of the two gentlemen across from him, and decided to collect his leverage.

Keith held Remy's hand more tightly and took a deep breath before offering up an answer to the older man's dilemna. "Thomas,..." he laughed nervously, "I have every intention of completing the transaction with you, I just need a few more days. My deal with the Columbians will be done on Thursday, and then I will give you your money, as soon as they leave."

"I'm not here to speak to you about your deal with the Columbians. I am here about business between you and my checkbook." Thomas sat forward, and looked very sternly at Keith. "My boy, you fear what the Columbians are known to do after a double-cross but, perhaps you need to be more afraid of what I will do, if this hesitation goes untreated." Lightening the mood, Thomas sat back and smiled once more at Remy. "This lovely young man will be my guest, until Thursday, and then.... I will be waiting for my money. If you do not pay what is owed, I will consider this young man as payment enough. Perhaps, I will not let my punishment for you, be taken out on him." Without another word, Thomas tapped the darkened glass and the door opened for Keith's exit.

"Keith?" Remy held tightly to Keith's hand, and turned to stare at him for reassurance.

Keith smiled and took a breath as he patted Remy's hand. "Relax. It'll be alright. It's just for two days, and then, this will all be just a fading memory." Placing a soft hand to Remy's right cheek, they kissed briefly, and then Keith exited the car without a word or a glare to Thomas.

The cardoor shut with Keith keeping his back to it, closing his eyes a moment to gather his thoughts before asking Hugo to hail a taxi. It had been too easy to let Remy go. He kicked himself for letting Thomas get the better of him. It wasn't that he had forgotten completely about Thomas, but more that he had set his mind on the deal with the Columbians,and what they were known to do when double-crossed. Thomas just hadn't struck Keith as a man who belonged in the position he was in.

Hugo didn't ask what had happened, as the limo pulled away from them with Remy still inside, but decided to guess at what was said and leaving it to his boss' business.

~~~~~~~

"Damn it! Why is it we're just now being brought up to speed on what happened?" Logan screamed into his phone as he paced the small room. He and Alisa were still awaiting orders, and hadn't left Bermuda yet. Wearing only his blue jeans and boots, he stomped effortlessly back and forth in front of the door, leaving Alisa to lay on the bed and lazily watch him while she dozed. "Yea, you do that!" Slapping the phone shut angrily and turning back to Alisa, he sighed loudly. "Ramsie has already escorted Remy back to Boston. They landed at Logan, a few hours ago. The CIA is just now getting up to date with his location."

With her hands folded behind her head, Alisa opened her eyes, from the beginings of her nap, and looked at him. She was still in her red bikini, and matched with her pale skin on the rust coloured background, looked like a model in a picture. "Bad guys move at de speed of light, ya know. I t'ink Remy be okay, cher. We'll catch dem, an' get Remy back, no problem."

"It ain't catchin them that I'm worried about."

"Ya worried about what condition Remy's gonna be in, ifin' dey find out who he is, right?"

Logan just stared at her, reluctant to admit anything that might only hurt him in the end.

Alisa sat up and crawled towards him, stopping at the edge of the bed to fold her legs under her. "You miss his touch, non?" She raised up and rest her hands on his broad shoulders. "You miss his kiss." Gently, she lay her lips against his and kissed him for an instant before Logan placed his hands on her forearms and eased her back.

"I think we need to focus on how to get him out of danger."

Staring into his eyes, Alisa felt a bit hurt but nodded anyway as she rested back on her heels.

Logan moved around her and went into the bathroom and shut the door. He sat down on the side of the bathtub and thought about what just happened. With his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, Logan's mind started to wonder a bit too much on the subject of Alisa's kiss. His phone rang from the beltclip he had it in, hooked to his right back pocket. "Yea?" He answered it with a slightly unnerved tone. While the other side spoke, Logan focused on the movement on the other side of the door by watching the space at the bottom of the bathroom door that the wood didn't cover. "Great." He paused a moment. "Yea, we'll be ready." Closing his phone and clasping his hands in front of his chin, he thought of the ending to the case before moving to anything else.

A short time later, there was a knock on the door, a soft tapping, to better suit the term. "Logan? My boys say dat Ramsie an' his boy are in a hotel room a few miles from de airport, no Remy. Poppa is flyin us in but your boys bring us up to speed when we get dere." She went quiet for a moment and backed up in reflex as the door suddenly opened and Logan stood in the doorway.

"Plane leaves at 8. We'd better get some sleep, long day tomorrow."

Alisa nodded but eased herself into his emotions to feel horror, anger, sadness and dreadful cold as she watched him pass her to go lay on his side of the bed. Sighing, Alisa padded over to the bed and laid down beside him. She rolled onto her side to face him and gently draped an arm over his chest, snuggling down deep into the bed while pressing herself close to his side. She had changed from her bikini to a white T-shirt with the "New Orleans' Saints" printed in gold letters, filling much of the white on the front.

Logan lay there, his right hand idling on a soft patch of hair that lay over Alisa's right ear. Her hair was soft, as soft as Remy's had been that night they lay together, just after sex. Taking a thick lock and twirling it around his fingers, he listened to her sigh and hum. As much as he tried, Logan couldn't find the strength to sleep. He closed his eyes and pictured himself in Remy's room, lying on his bed, they had just finished the sweetest sex and Logan stared in awe of the young man who wasn't even tired from play. Logan's body throbbed numbly at the pleasantness, and it felt like they were still connected. He hmm-ed and smiled as he lay there, with his eyes closed.

It seemed as if they had only just lay down, and a few minutes had passed but as Logan shifted to a new position, his watch alarm went off. It was 5.30 and Logan rolled over to find Alisa missing from the bed. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around the room before hearing the shower running and the words to "Lies" by Fleetwood Mac. rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right index finger and thumb, Logan paused as the water stopped and the curtainrings moved along the railing.

~~~~~~~

Remy sat in the car with his legs crossed, right over left, and his hands folded neatly on his knee. He stared at the older man and tried his best to read him. "So, I'm your prisoner, hehn?"

A laugh from Thomas, as he sat across from Remy. "No, my boy, you are my guest, until Ramsie gives me my money. I hope you understand, that if he doesn't do as I ask him to, your stay might become more of a permanent thing. Although, it would be such a shame to punish such a pretty young man, in Ramsie's wake." Thomas had begun to lose his patience for discussing things from inside the limo, when they had already arrived at his grand estate. "Why do we not discuss such small trimmings from inside the house? Perhaps over something to eat? Come." Tapping on the window of the door to the right of him, Thomas was helped out by the driver, who had opened the door.

Remy waited for a moment, and sighed to himself, before crawling over to the door and stepping out, into the large garage of the man's estate. His eyes found the old man, immediately, and reluctantly took the man's arm as he was led up, into the house, via lift. Remy listened as the man went on and on about the house and garage, spouting useless but interesting details about certain workings.

Thomas was a shorter man than Remy. A bulkier man who was more muscle than fat, and not a man to upset. With the face of a kind old grandfather, and the mind of a timid businessman, Thomas was the person to be on your side of things in the good, but not one to forget and forgive a misuse of his judgement. He was shrewd and merciless behind a desk but kind and loving to family and dearest of friends. Thomas often knew more than he played to and grew to be quiet and resourceful, away from the ways of the younger bunch of mobsters he led.

As the lift doors opened into a grand and spotless kitchen, Thomas let go of Remy's arm and announced, to the several servants doing chores, that they were to fix a meal for he and his guest to dine on. "Come, I will show you to where you can freshen up, if you wish?" Turning back to Remy, Thomas smiled pleasantly, as if they were friends. He led Remy through the swinging doors of the kitchen, in to the wide diningroom, and out into a sitting room with two plush gold velvet sofas. A doorway, before a dark corridor, on the right, held a visible sink and seemed small with the light off. Thomas stepped over to flip the light on and wave Remy inside. "Take as long as you'd like but, the meal will be served shortly."

Remy was leery of the man but followed him over to a small half-bath and was free to step inside, alone. It was a big enough room for a normal sized bathroom but, only held a lavatory and toilet.

He closed the door and took a look around. He noticed there wasn't any windows, and it was quite bigger than what he originally thought it to be. Rose coloured carpet at his feet made him feel like he were walking on pillows. Just into the room, to the left, stood the lavatory with a large square mirror that covered the rest of the wall, where the countretop did not. The rose colour in the carpet had matched the rose tiling of the lavatory. Turning on the faucet to cold water, Remy washed his hands and then his face before turning the water off and grabbing a handtowel, that hung from a thick, white ring, on the wall to his right.

As Remy was bent over, patting his face dry on the fluffy white towel, he looked up into the mirror and questioned himself on what he was doing there. Sighing to himself and hanging the towel back on it's ring, Remy took a deep breath and opened the door, thinking he would find a guard standing there. There was no guard as Remy opened the door and stepped out. He looked to the right, down a long, dark corridor, and then to the left, to find a tan-suited guard staring at him from the entrance to the brightly lit diningroom. Walking the few feet to the doorway and turning left to find his host already sitting at the long table, at the far end, he stood there, puzzled.

"What, no guards to hustle me into de room? No ropes or chains for me ta style?"

Thomas looked up from his newspaper and lowered his head to see Remy, over the top of his thin-rimmed reading glasses. "Do you think I need to use them? I very rarely have company so lovely, such as yourself, Mr. LeBeau. I prefer to entertain business innocents, rather than punish them for what their partners do. That is, on the occasion Ramsie pays me what is owed." Thomas waved a hand to an empty chair, to his left. "Come, sit."

Remy stepped into the room and walked over to the table to sit in the appointed chair. A servant had met him at the chair and pulled it out for Remy to sit, before pushing it back in.

"I hope you don't mind cold sandwiches? In my old age, there are alot of medications for me to take, that keep this old body alive." Thomas removed his reading glasses and tucked them into his left breast pocket on his jacket, as he noted to Remy, who smiled politely back.

The tray was brought out and placed on the table, in front of them. The plates and silverwares were placed before them by white gloved hands and discreet women, who came and went so quietly. The smell of fresh breads, ranging from sourdough to wheat, to whole grain to white to pumpernickel, filled the room. Two layers of meats that were rolled and held that way by toothpicks, lay neatly in separated sections around the breads that lay in the middle.

Thomas gave Remy the first choice of food, while he whispered to a servant to bring out a bottle of wine for his guest. "I hope you like the choices, my boy. It is a bit too late for a heavy meal." The man sat and watched as Remy chose a small loaf of sourdough bread, chose mustard over mayo that sat in small glass bowls with glass spreading sticks, and then chose ham over turkey and pastrami.

A tray of 5 different kinds of sliced cheeses were placed down on the corner, between Remy and Thomas, and Remy chose swiss to complete his sandwich. Closing his sandwich together, Remy placed it on his plate and waited for Thomas to gather his meal together.

The male servant Thomas had set out on a task had returned with a bottle of Pinot Noir, and displayed it to Remy's left. Remy nodded and stopped the pouring at half glass.

"Are you a wine drinker, my boy?" Thomas smiled and completed his ham with cheddar and provalone on wheat.

Remy smiled back. "I don't refuse it, when offered."

"Good, good."

They dined in silence for a good five minutes, and then Remy's eyes started to wander about the room. "Art collector?"

Thomas swallowed his bite and caught Remy's eye on the painting that hung on the wall across from Remy's seat. "I collect many things. That one is my favourite Monet. I have statues, paintings, chess pieces, music boxes, glass dolls- for my granddaughter. It seems to me that you, yourself, are a different kind of collector, aren't you?"

Remy caught the man's eyes in a moment of surprise.

"Collector of information? Collector of people?" Thomas sounded pleased with himself that he had figured out a piece of who the young man was, dining with him. "I have been in this business a long time, my boy. In a few months, I will be 68 years old. Forty years is a long time to be watching people." He could tell he had struck a chord in Remy's interest but, instead of scaring him more, he decided to elaborate a little more, "you are such a pretty young man, Mr. LeBeau. Had I not seen you and Ramsie together, I would have thought you two came from completely different worlds. Might I inquire as to how you two met?"

"In jail," Remy summed.

Thomas laughed, amused.

Smiling, Remy continued, "I had a petit problem wit' other people's stuff." His hands had been in his lap for most of their chat, but when he held up his right hand, he revealed why they had been in his lap. A small gold pocketwatch dangled from a gold chain, between his fingers, and Remy was quick to hand it back to Thomas, who seemed very surprised to see it in the young man's hand.

"Very interesting, my boy. You are quite the thief." Accepting his watch and chain back, Thomas smiled and patted Remy's right shoulder.

Remy nodded and sipped at his wine.

~~~~~~~~

Keith paced his 12th floor hotel room and breathed quite heavily in thought. He hadn't bothered with the lights but left the drapes open for the city lights to brighten the room. With his left arm curled around his waist, the fingers of his right hand tapped and played idly at his lips. His jacket had been long ago discarded to lay on the end of the bed, and his shirt had been pulled out of his pants and unbuttoned, and his shoes were set neatly together, beside the bed. The pacing continued as Keith became more and more angry.

"Uh, boss..?" Hugo knocked on the door as he opened it, partially.

Keith didn't stop the pacing but glanced over to his bodyguard. "What?"

Hugo stepped in and closed the door. "I was just gonna go downstairs for something to eat, thought maybe I could bring you something back?"

Keith stopped his pacing but, faced the window and took a deep breath. "No, I'm not hungry. I'll see you in the morning."

"If you don't mind me sayin, boss,...... I think he's a smart kid. Nothin'll happen to him." Hugo had to control himself from fidgeting his fingers. He wasn't nervous talking to Keith but, he was uncomfortable talking about Remy to Keith. Remy was Keith's property, and Hugo was not to mess with that logic.

Holding his breath a moment, Keith listened to what Hugo had to say. "I'm not worried about Remy so much as I am worried what Thomas will do to him. First, he'll dine with Remy, then give him a tour of the house, then try to sleep with him. Regardless of what Remy says or does from that, Thomas might lose his temper if he is rejected, and something might happen to my beautiful Remy. Something permanent."

Hugo shrugged and thought it best to leave Ramsie to his vices. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll get somethin' to eat before the kitchen closes. Night, boss."

"Night Hugo." Keith listened to him close the door as he left, and then opened the balcony doors and stepped out. He stood at the railing, watching the traffic down below before looking up at the stars in a moment of prayer.

~~~~~~~~

The double doors opened into a plush bedroom, with the California king-sized bed sitting upon a landing that was 2 steps up from the main floor of the room. The room looked like it was two or three rooms together, and plush cream carpet from one side to the other. The bed was against the far wall, surrounded by a canopy of royal blue velvet drapes. Thomas stepped into the room and waved Remy in, with him.

"The final room of the tour, the master bedroom." Thomas pointed to the far right side of the room, showing Remy the vanity dresser and two big wardrobes on either side. "That is my dressing side, and the other, is where I keep my reading and fireplace. And, of course, my bed is one of my favourite places to entertain my, lovely guests," Thomas placed a gentle hand on Remy's left cheek, "such as yourself."

"You think you gonna entertain me, on de bed, alone, hehn? You mebbe think Remy sleep wit' you, tonight, an' in de mornin he give up everyt'ing he knows of Ramsie, non?" Remy played coy, underlying the dangerousness of his actions.

Thomas smiled and waved the guards that had followed them out of the room. "No my boy, I am pushing nothing on you of my hospitality, but, you seem to have a sense about you that seems to be craving something. I am nothing to be toyed with, Mister LeBeau. My offer stands to share my bed, as it is a chilly night, or my guards will most certainly enjoy your company in their quarters. The decision is yours, my boy." He waited as Remy looked around the room, once more, and followed him with his eyes as Remy moved over towards the two arm chairs by the fireplace.

"I'm sure de bed is firm and comfortable for sex but, ever thought of spicin' t'ings up a bit?" Remy sat on a thin wooden arm of one of the chairs, and turned to face Thomas, over the back.

A smile caressed Thomas' mouth as he stepped closer and thought of opening a door, to the right of him. His smile brightened as Remy watched him with shy lust, walking over to a one-door walk-in closet, he opened the door and stepped aside. "I have plenty of amusements for us. If you would care to take a look, I'm sure there is something delicious that we could impede into that lovely tight body of yours....?"

With an eyebrow raised gracefully, Remy stood and casually stepped over to the room and wandered about the many toys, whips, cuffs, rings and other sexual instruments that Thomas had collected. "Perhaps, we use some of dese, an' mebbe more, non?" Turning from the shelf of rings and plugs and vibrators, Remy leaned forward and kissed the smaller, elder man with graceful sensuality.

Thomas was hurried to undress himself until Remy caught his hands and gently, slowly eased them away so that he could assist. "Come, dear Remy, I think you know what you are doing. So, I will let you lead me to the play."

Remy smiled and helped the man out of his dress shirt.

 

Next.


	10. Chapter 10

Remy lay naked in the bed, alone. He lay on his stomach but his legs were twisted to curl to his left. Staring over at the vanity, on the far left side of the room, he sat up and stretched as he heard a noise. Twisting himself around to see what was making the noise, on the other side of the room, he found Thomas sitting in an easy chair, reading the morning paper. Slipping out of bed and padding up to sit down in the empty chair beside the old man, he looked over and smiled sleepily.

"Good afternoon, my boy. Our play must have wore you out, didn't it? It is nearly 1 o' clock." Thomas looked over from the Business section and returned the smile.

Rubbing his eyes, Remy crossed his legs and picked up a section of paper as the rest lay on the floor, between them. "Just a little more play dan what Remy's used to, mon cher. You enjoy yourself, non?"

Thomas laughed and folded the paper to rest on his lap. "Now I understand how Ramsie is so captivated by you, Remy. Your sex is quite a workout but, I'm guessing you are not on the receiving end in your relationship. The tightness of your body is simply heavenly. I'm sure you enjoy a tight body, as well, hm?"

Remy only smiled, not willing to reveal his preferences.

"Well, if you would like to take a shower or a bath before breakfast, you are welcome to use my personal bath. It would be such a shame for you to cover up but, I prefer not to have my guests traipse through my house in the nude." Thomas stood up and pointed the way to the private bath, on the far side of the room, to the right of the vanity. "There are towels and washcloths on the shelf, and soaps and gels at your disposal."

"Merci." Remy stood up and casually strolled over to the chair by the door, that he had left his clothes on. Gathering them up, he felt for the cellphone that Keith had given him in Bermuda, in his right side pocket of his jacket.

Thomas watched Remy walk away from him, and called over to him, before Remy made it to the bathroom. "Speaking of Ramsie, I have sent a car for him. I intended to make sure he does not put me off, again. He should be here by this evening so, you have plenty of time to relax and have something to eat."

Remy turned back as he reached the door and smiled his answer back to the man. Closing the door, he locked the knob and through his clothes on the countre. A white bathroom with black tiling on the floor, complete with white shag place rugs in front of the lavatory and toilet. The countre was slightly in to the left of the door, and the toilet sat in the middle, while the big, expensive, 4 person jet bath and shower sat to the far right, under the window. Starting the water, Remy quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and sent a text message to his father's phone number:

5325 W. Cameron Pl.  
Thomas  
PA air hangar  
4.5 P 12th

After the message was sent, Remy shut off the phone and replaced it in the pocket. Taking a breath, he shut off the water and slipped into a hot, jet filled bath and reclined on the seat. "Please let Logan be on time, tomorrow," he whispered to himself as he leaned his head back to stare at the blank ceiling, letting the steam brush against him.

Throughout the entire bath and washing process, Remy felt very excited to see Keith again. It puzzled him as to why, when he knew that they could never be together, and when they were, Remy had a hard time telling himself that he had to arrest him. Even with all that in mind, he couldn't help how his body tingled with just the thought of having Keith next to him. A smile came to his face, and stayed there as he finished his shower and dried off.

As Remy got dressed, he remembered the promise he had kept to his father that no one would ever find out about his sexual preference. It was getting harder and harder to hide, and even avoid. Fixing his shirt, Remy's stomach growled. He groaned as the sandwich from the night before hadn't been enough to last through the night. One more look in the mirror to check for cracks in his facade and then he unlocked and opened the door to find Thomas standing directly in front of him.

~~~~~~~~

Logan sat on an empty desktop that was placed against a far wall of the precinct. His back rest against the wall, his legs bent and feet planted firmly on the desk. His head thumped repeatedly against the wall while watching his hands twirl a pen as they rested on his knees. He yawned as his attention was brought to the young and pretty DEA agent, who came to sit in the chair at the desk Logan sat on. "Well?" He had changed into a navy blue T-shirt and jeans, eventhough it was chilly outside but hadn't snowed yet.

"Nothing yet, cher. Airport security cam picked up Ramsie an' Remy gettin' into a maroon limo, at gate 3. Dey talked to whoever was inside, and only Ramsie got out. Workin on who owns de limo." Alisa twisted the chair around so that she was facing Logan, and her back was to the rest of the room. She wore a sweatshirt that was too big for her, and faded jeans that looked too tight. Pulling her feet up to rest her knees to her chest, she sighed and lay her chin on her right knee. Her hair had been pulled back in a high, auburn ponytail, and curled at the end.

"The kid said Philly, on the 12th, so here we are, and he or Ramsie are nowhere in sight."

"It ain't de 12th yet, mon cher." Alisa beamed a smile up at him as she raised her head up to wink.

Logan hmmed.

There was a moment of silence between them, and Alisa had begun turning the chair from side to side. They waited in the mostly empty room, and listened to at least 2 phones ringing before someone at one of the desks answered them. Logan stared at the pictures and bulletins on the far wall, while Alisa had gone still and silent as she rested her eyes.

Looking over at her, Logan slid quietly off the back of the desk, as not to disturb her, but his movement woke her enough to shift and rest her head on her arms on the desk. His boots left soft claps as he walked over to the coffeepot and poured a papercupful. He began thinking of what to do next, and how Remy was holding up. "Hm." Logan took a deep breath and then walked over to the Chief's office, for a talk on how they were progressing.

Chief Bartonowsky waved him in as the spoke to the person on the phone. Finishing his phone call, he waved Logan into a chair, on the other side of his desk. Bartonowsky hung up and sat back in his chair. "Well, I just spoke to your department. It seems Agent LeBeau managed to get a text message out to his father that they were arriving by personal jet." He paused and looked through the window at Alisa. "What's she here for? DEA didn't give authorisation for her in the field. She's supposed to be on vacation."

Logan looked over at the sleeping young woman at the desk. "She's the kid's sister. Good luck persuadin' her to go home and wait. She stuck with me in Bermuda, she knows most of what Ramsie is plannin to do, and I think she's closer to the kid more than their dad is." Turning back to the other man, Logan felt a pang of guilt and anxiousness in empathy of Alisa.

"Ontanol tells me you aren't the biggest supporter of the young CIA agent. In fact, he said you could care less if the kid lived or died on the assignment." Bartonowsky smiled faintly at Logan's shrug of the conversation. "Anyway, I've called her superiour and let him know where she was. She can stay here for the time being, until her brother is out of harm's way."

Nodding, Logan changed the subject, "so, they're flyin in, huh?"

"Yes." Bartonowsky leaned forward and rest his elbows on the clear desktop. His office was not much bigger than Ontanol's but much more cleaner. A 20 inch flatscreen television sat mounted in the corner, on the wall, over Logan's right shoulder, and the chairs were genuine sandalwood leather. His office held the feel of a 1940s style but was also very updated with high-tech gadgets. He had started to say something else to Logan when the phone rang. "Bartonowsky." The chief looked confused about what was being said on the other end, but hung up and turned to sort through the file drawers, to the right of his desk. Tossing a file onto the desk, he tapped it and sighed, "this is the owner of the maroon limousine that's on the airport security tape. He has houses here, Chicago, Atlanta, and Boston, although, he mainly stays here."

"Thomas Abrezzio."

"That name's famous around here but, what was so important that Ramsie had, to make him drive all the way to Boston?" The chief closed the file drawer and waited as Logan opened the folder and looked through the paperwork.

"Local 'godfather', huh?"

"Yep."

"Whatever he wants was so important, he's holdin' LeBeau as collateral."

Bartonowsky sighed again and leaned forward on his desk. "They've been trying to pin somethin' on this guy for 40 years. He's got lawyers slipperier than slime. Everything we try to pin on him, he's able to weasel out of before we get done marandising him. LeBeau just sealed his death warrant by goin' with him."

Logan leaned back in his chair and stared at the rapsheet of the man in the file, on his lap. Taking a sip of his cooled down coffee, he began thinking that Remy was definately in over his head, and there was no sign of getting out unscathed. Standing up, he tossed back the last few sips of cold coffee and lay the file on the chief's desk. "I think I'll go take her in to lay down, then have a smoke. Maybe get somethin' ta eat."

Bartonowsky nodded and glanced over at the young woman, still resting her head on the empty desk. "You'd better get some sleep, too. Whatever happens tomorrow won't be something to do in your sleep."

"Right," Logan said under his breath. He opened the door and closed it quietly, before walking calmly over to Alisa. Gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms, he paused to hear her faint sobbing. "What's the matter, darlin?" The soft whisper stopped her sobs but not her tears.

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly. "Somethin' bad. Make sure Remy stays alive, cher. He's my only brother."

"I'll make sure nothin' happens to him. Promise." Logan choked out his answer as he carried her into a small room, down the hall from the precinct office, with three stripped bunkbeds, one on each wall, and laid her down on the bottom bunk of the closest one. She was already asleep when her head touched the pillow, and he kissed her forehead as he placed a thin wool blanket over her. Straightening and taking a deep breath as he stood in the doorway, Logan watched her sleep for a moment before turning and heading downstairs to find a place to eat, and smoke a cigar or two.

~~~~~~~~

"What's this? You were told to come alone." Rico Delgado, a slim 43 year old man, with slicked back black hair and a dark bronze complexion, glared at Ramsie through his dark aviator-type sunglasses. He, like his younger brother, enjoyed the finer things of tayloring, such as expensive silk Armani suits, genuine leather loafers and strong-scented Cuban cigars. Standing with his back to a small, single propeller plane, Rico glanced over the two gentlemen who stood quietly behind Ramsie, on the other side of a small card table.

Keith turned and looked directly at Thomas, who stood beside a casual Remy. When he turned back, he cleared his throat and slipped his hands into his pants pockets, he felt a small aim at his secrecy. "You know Remy, and this is Thomas Abrezzio, I have a deal with him after my deal with you. Are we going to discuss my other business, or shall we continue with the topic at hand?"

Miguel Delgado stepped forward to place a thick black briefcase on the table between them and spin it around so that the opening latches were facing Keith. "Forgive my brother, he's used to having his wishes obeyed." Glancing past Ramsie to stare at a challenging look from Remy, Miguel gave a quiet snarl to him and turned back to Keith. "We brought it this far, let's see what you got?" Smoothing the lapels on his cherry red suitjacket, he backed up as Hugo stepped forward with a thick, silver case and placed it on the table, beside the black case.

Rico stopped his brother from stepping back up to the table, and placed a hand on Miguel's shoulder, telling him to step back. "The merchandise, first. The mixer, later." Waving a hand to the silver case, he waited for Hugo to slowly open the lid and reveal bag upon bag of white powder and then step back as Rico stepped forward to inspect the contents. "Good." Slicing one bag open with a pocketknife, he dipped in and sampled it on the blade. "Nice flavour." Letting the taste of the powder roll around on his tongue, Rico kept an eye on Ramsie, who had looked over his right shoulder at Remy, and then back to the case.

"Thank you. My payment is, I suspect, all there, is it not?"

Straightening from his hunched over position, Rico closed the knife and slipped it back into his black jacket pocket before opening the black briefcase. "Of course."

"Mind if I count it, before we conclude?"

Rico tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at the comment, "you doubt my professionalism?"

Keith smiled. "No, I doubt your brother's eagerness."

Miguel snarled and glared at Keith, making Remy to take a warning step closer. Standing as straight as he could, Miguel threw out his chest and tossed a welcoming look at Remy.

"Feel free. However, I take pride in what my brother doesn't. Don't forget, you are dealing with me, not my brother."

Keith stared at the money in the case for a moment, and then looked up at Rico. "On that note, I'll take your word for it. I'm sure our future business will be just as satisfying as this."

Laughing casually, Rico held out his hand for Keith to shake. "Then I'm sure we will be doing alot more business, Mister Ramsie." Shutting and locking the silver case, Rico slid it off of the table and turned to hand it to his brother.

~~~~~~~

Logan walked up to the Philly P.D. Chief, Richard Bartonowsky, and zipped up his bulletproof vest. "I can't take much more of this waitin'. I'm goin' in. I gotta get that kid outta there b'fore he gets himself killed." The evening sun beat down on them, as he looked around at the many armed officers and tactical units surrounding the abandoned small plane hanger.

Richard turned from watching the hangar door, to look at Logan, as they stood behind a patrol car. "As egotistical as the CIA boys are, I think this kid made it this far on luck, so he should be okay for 5 more minutes, detective. I'm waiting on confirmation that we got all the evidence to nail not only your Ramsie but, Ricardo and Miguel Delgado.... and now, Thomas Abrezzio. I've been waiting to nail all three of them since I became Chief. We bust in there too early, they're gonna not only kill your friend but, several of my good men and women who have been kind enough to help out here."

"Chief, we got 'em." A male voice from around the side of the building confirmed over the hand radio.

"Roger. Listen up ladies and gentlemen, take it easy and careful. Let's bring these boys in without too much bloodshed." Bartonowsky spoke back to his teams over the same radio as he looked at Logan. "We have an agent in the building. We have an agent in the building. Agent is unarmed so hold your fire until first shot." Climbing in to sit in the passenger seat, he let Logan stand on the ledge, with the door open, as the patrol cars closed in on the hangar.

The doors opened and thirty officers in tactical gear swarmed in, screaming for the targets to raise their hands and stay where they were. Guns cocked and ready at the surprised men who dodged and retrieved their own weapons and started firing. Bullets zipped back and forth, noise filled the hangar and ricocheted off the metal walls.

Logan burst past the first line of guards to run after several of the Columbian bodyguards that started firing at him. With claws out, he lunged and landed on top of two big guards in dark gray suits, taking both out with one fist each embedded in their chests. He stood up and looked around for Remy, breathing heavy from running. There was no sign of the young Cajun in the midst of all the chaos but, Logan had a hunch that where Ramsie was, Remy wouldn't be far behind.

The black limo that Rico and Miguel had used to arrive in was being used as a cover to shoot back at the police teams that came in waves. As Miguel stood up to fire his semi-automatic, he was struck square in the chest by a SWAT bullet. Rico dropped his gun and caught his brother as he fell back into Rico's arms. Tears came immediately as he held his brother's lifeless body, stroking curly black hair, Rico was so preoccupied with what happened, he didn't hear the SWAT member come up behind him and tell him to surrender. "Fuck you, American putapig!" Pulling a small 9mm from the inside of his jacket, he turned and fired a shot at the officer, who fired one back, both hitting and killing the other.

Thomas had forced Remy to duck out of the line of fire, behind the plane, and turned away from him to make sure they weren't followed by the officers. Turning back, his smile dropped as Remy held the gun from Thomas' shoulderholster, and told him to raise his hands. "What is this, some kind of joke? Remy, we could take the plane and get out of here? Prison is not the place for a beautiful young man, like yourself."

"Nope. C.I.A. Hands up." Remy smirked and stood up. "Come on." Waving Thomas back out into the middle of the cops, he flagged one officer down and told them who he was, and then proceeded to hand over Thomas into custody. "Logan Howlett, where is he?" He yelled over the gunfire.

The officer handed a handcuffed Thomas over to a SWAT member and then looked around for the short and hairy detective. "He's around here somewhere. Last I saw, he was going after Ramsie. I think he was looking for you, too." Yelling back, the officer offered Remy a vest but didn't have time to be concerned as the young agent shook his head and set off to cross the hangar and find Logan.

With the sun setting, it was getting more and more harder for Remy to find the detective he was looking for. Above those problems, one of Rico's bodyguards had saw him and followed him, grabbing Remy from behind. "AH!" Spilling to the floor and landing on his stomach, Remy lost grip of the gun he had and spun onto his back to stare up at the Columbian brute. Panting hard, as the wind had been knocked out of him, he had tried to announce who he was but had the opportunity taken from him as the guard was suddenly struck by a bullet and fell forward, onto Remy. "Ufph!" Remy coughed and pushed the body off to cautiously look around for who shot the man.

"Remy! Over here!" Keith called to him from the other side of the hangar, from behind a rusty barrel. Waving the young man over, who lay in the middle of the space, he had missed the fact that another man had heard the call and was coming towards him.

A shot at his feet halted Logan's movement. Hugo had called over to him to just stay back or the next bullet wouldn't miss. Logan released his claws again and growled loudly at the bulky bodyguard across from him, "Boston P.D. asshole! Put the weapon down, or I won't be askin so nice, again."

Remy gathered the gun he had lost and stood up, aiming the gun at Hugo. "CIA Hugo, drop de weapon!" He had been so busy with trying to arrest Hugo that Remy had forgotten Ramsie altogether.

"I shoulda known!" Hugo turned and took a shot at Remy, but missed, and was pushed back as Logan tackled him to the floor.

Keith came out from behind the barrel and aimed his gun at Logan. "You're the fucking pig who's been followin' me. The sonovabitch who ruined my deal in Boston. Burn in Hell, pig!" Pulling the trigger, it seemed it happened in slow motion as he saw it play out.

"No!" Remy ran towards him and stopped suddenly. His breath caught as he dropped the gun, and then crumpled to the floor like a broken doll.

Keith took a step forward but stopped as he found himself surrounded by officers who disarmed him and cuffed him. "Remy! I didn't-... Someone help him! Remy! Remy!"

He heard it happen but couldn't bring himself to remove his claws from Hugo's chest and turn around. Logan's heart beat loud in his chest as a cold shiver raced up his spine. Pulling the claws back in, everything went quiet and still as he slowly turned to see the young agent lying motionless on the floor. "Oh God, no."

Calls for an ambulance came from everywhere around him. Logan watched as two officers escorted what was left of the bodyguards and Ramsie into patrol cars, but couldn't bring himself to look back at the young man on the floor, some feet from him. When he did look, his words from weeks prior came back to him. Logan didn't want to work with the agent in the first place, and was willing to have something "happen" to Remy but, that was before the feelings started. "I gotta--...... His sister's... I need some air."

Night had fallen and it was getting darker by the minute. Logan stepped out of the hangar and walked around to the side of the building. Taking his cellphone out of his backpocket, he held it in his right hand and stared at it. The world had begun to spin around and around and he felt the bile rise in his throat. Dropping to his knees in a patch of grass and leaned over, Logan heaved and couldn't stop it from coming up again. He stay there for a moment, and froze as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Ambulance is here. They're taking the kid to Rittenhouse, you might wanna tell his sister or bureau." Bartonowsky stood behind Logan and stared at his back, until Logan spit what was left in his mouth out and stood up. "I'm guessin, that ain't what was supposed to happen to him.....?"

Logan shook his head. "Past words comin' back to haunt me." Turning around to meet eyes with Bartonowsky, he nodded and took a breath. "I'll call his sister."

The chief nodded and turned to leave him alone.

~~~~~~~~

Four days later, and Logan had just gotten up the nerve to swallow his pride and go for a visit. The nurse in an eggplant colour scrubs had led him down the hall and to the right, into Remy's flower-filled room. He thanked her and paused outside of the room, working up the urge to go in.

"He's a little groggy from the sedatives but, he should be up for a few minutes to chat." She left and went back to her routine, leaving Logan to stand alone in the hallway.

When he did turn the corner, he noted that Remy looked like he was sleeping. The auburn hair rest against the pillow in its shaggy state, which made Remy look all the more paler and unwell, as he lay there in the white linen. His head was turned away from Logan, and his eyes were shut but opened slowly as he heard the footsteps gingerly padding closer to the bedside. The smile that Remy placed on his soft pale lips seemed to brighten the room, amongst the many vases of bouquets and "Get Well" cards that lined the walls around the room.

"Hey kid, uh.... how ya feelin'?" Logan stopped to Remy's left and glanced at the machines that beeped and breathed, to his right.

Remy smiled faintly, groggily, and blinked up at the detective. "Hey," he spoke breathy and twitched a heavy hand up to rub the back of his knuckles against Logan's that rest on the railing of the bed. "Keep tellin de nurses dat I'm ready for some dancin' but, dey just laugh an' up de drip." A smile that had waited for weeks to be shown finally beamed up at Logan who smiled back. "Heard you got a promotion."

Nodding, Logan swallowed. "Yea, heard you didn't." Moving his hand to hold Remy's weak and shaking left hand, he felt so bad but tried not to let Remy see the cracks.

"Poppa says I got a desk job waitin' when I get outta here. On standby for 6 months, 'til dis heals, den get a citation and a promotion. Alisa's been here twice, she say dat you were gonna come earlier but--" Remy was cut off by a finger to his lips.

Logan let his smile fade as he thought of words on how to explain himself. "I uhm, ..... seein you on the floor o' that hangar wasn't the easiest sight to take in. Thoughts of what we said in that suite, how I was willin' ta sacrifice you for lockin up Ramsie..... That was a big slap in the face, on my part."

Remy nodded in agreement. "Did we get him?"

It was Logan's turn to nod. "He's been askin about you. He knows yer CIA but, he's convinced you love him enough to resign and wait for him. They pulled the bullet from yer shoulder, matched his gun so, I don't know what to tell ya. I just kept thinkin that there was somethin different that I coulda done, and I'd get hit instead o' you." Logan looked down at his hand holding Remy's and fell silent.

Remy shook his head and squeezed Logan's hand, gently. "Dere was nothin' no one coulda done any better dan what happened. Sides, I reckon I needed some time off, and dis was a good way o' gettin it extended, hehn?"

"Yea. You uh- you gonna be okay to testify against him? I mean, I know you had to be close to him for so long,.... gotta do what you gotta do, right?" Logan looked back up, into the red on black orbs that looked back at him with a soft need in them.

"Oui. Keith was a good lover but, he was into de wrong t'ings. Gonna miss him but, it was just a job, non?" Remy held his breath as it hurt to admit the truth of the matter.

"Listen, um, doc says you can go home in a few days so, I thought,... since yer dad says you live alone,.... why not come stay with me? In Boston."

"You askin me out, detective?" Remy smirked.

Logan blushed and shied away from Remy's eyes. "Up to you. I just figure, it's the least I could do,.... seein' as you're injured, an' all. Shouldn't lift anythin heavy with that arm o' yers for at least a few weeks. My dog could always use another chew toy, in the house."

"I don' like dogs."

"Oh."

"But, if yer offering, I reckon I could take a few weeks off, in Boston."

Logan smiled and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Remy's lips before the nurse rounded the corner to tell him Remy needed his rest. "I'll stop back by later, okay? Pick ya up some real food, huh?"

Remy smiled and nodded before yawning and closing his eyes to nap.

 

End.


End file.
